Épreuve
by EclipseDinous
Summary: 1 haine commune. 2 clans adverses. 3 écoles. 4 élites. 5 psychopathes. 6 morts. Poudlard, après une vingtaine d'années, un lieu vraiment protégé?
1. Chapter 1

**NDA: C'est une réécriture de _Une trahison amère, _j'ai changée quelques petits trucs. J'ai pris de l'avance dans mes écrits et donc je pourrais, je l'espère poster rrégulièrement. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes. L'histoire ce déroule premièrement en troisièmes années et ensuite cinquièmes années. J'espère que ça vous plairez. **

Disclamer:Malheureusement pour moi je ne suis ni blonde, ni écossaise. Je n'ai pas n'ont plus le talent de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.

Chapitre1: Inattendu.

1er septembre,ma première vraie rentrée à Poudlard.

J'y vais depuis la moitié de l'année dernière, j'ai dû quitter Beauxbâtons parce que je ne m'entendais pas avec mes "camarades". Je ne me suis pas fait renvoyer mais je n'ai pas quittée l'établissement volontairement. Par conséquent,mes parents m'ont envoyés à Poudlard. Je suis condamnée ici et ayant quittée l'école à la moitié de l'année ,je n'ai même pas eu droit à une vraie cérémonie pour ma répartition. J'ai quand même eu droit au choixpeau.

*flashback*

-Nous accueillons une nouvelle élève venue tout droit de la prestigieuse école situé en France nommé Beauxbâtons: Jenny Sortvif , cria une vieille voix féminine.

Je me dirigeais la tête haute vers le tabouret et m'assis calmement. Un homme vêtus d'une longue robe noire qui lui donnait un air imposant mais qui avait un air sympathique,me coiffa du vieux choixpeau.

-Vieux? Non je suis seulement composé de connaissances et de sagesse acquis par les expériences de quatre grands sorciers, chuchota une voix dans ma tête,mhh un grand avenir t'attend mais je te sens déchiré par deux moyens... Choisiras-tu la justice ou la tricherie ? poursuivit-il. Que feras-tu pour arriver à tes fins ? Serpentard t'accueillera les bras grands ouverts, mais ta détermination est étouffée par ton courage, ta bravoure, Gryffondor sera plus approprié.

- Serpentard? J'ai pensée, serpent? Non merci. Je déteste les reptiles.

-Tu viens d'avouer une de tes peurs. Tu seras à ta place chez...GRYFFONDOR !

J'enlevais le choixpeau avec une hâte non dissimulée et accéléra le pas vers la table décoré de rouge et d'or sous les applaudissements des gryffons.

*flashback*

-Jenny? Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle,demande une voix faussement colérique. Ça devient vraiment une mauvaise habitude avec toi. J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur! Même lui m'aurait répondu tellement il aurait eu pitié de moi.

Et c'est repartit pour une tirade de ma très chère Mona, ma petite (non non je ne fais en aucun cas référence à sa taille) brune préférée! Ses yeux de couleur brun me lance des éclairs, elle m'a l'air un peu vexée mais je lui donnerais une chocogrenouille et l'histoire sera vite oublié. Je la connais depuis l'année dernière mais les liens se sont vite tissés entre elle et moi. Oups j'allais oublier Madison, ça doit être parce je ne l'ai pas encore aperçue dans le train. Donc si j'aperçois une fille un peu plus grande que moi, d'environ 1m70. Une fille qui a les cheveux châtains et les yeux bruns clairs, je la prendrais dans mes bras. C'est une fille super, contrairement à Mona qui est discrète mais bavarde ,Madison est sociable et très amusante. Et surtout, elle est franche, oh oui elle l'est! Elle sait exactement appuyer où ça fait mal, juste pour nous voir souffrir et savourer sa victoire. Elle m'a beaucoup fait penser à ma meilleure amie que j'avais (d'après elle) lâchement abandonné. J'avais reçu une bonne dizaines de lettres de sa part, quelques unes m'insultaient sans retenu, d'autres étaient des confessions sur son état (mais surtout sur ce qui se passait à Beauxtâtons), et d'autres enfin, étaient des lettres d'excuse à sa façon... Des excuses du genre " je te pardonne parce que c'est toi" ou encore "j'espère que tu t'amuses sans moi. "Bizarre? Non c'est juste ma meilleure amie, Jade Delune. Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et Mona arrête son monologue lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

-Alors Jenny, comment se sont passées tes vacances ? me demande une voix presque masculine.

-Casse toi Potter, dis-je calmement.

-Un peu plus de respect Sortvif! m'avertit James Potter.

Il est contre la porte, une main dessus celle-ci tandis que l'autre tient sa baguette. Il est, bien sûr, comme toujours, sans surprise, pour ne pas briser les bonnes habitudes ,accompagné de ses acolytes: son cousin Louis Weasley ,Max Dubois et Tyler Darkwood. L'atmosphère a changé en un instant. Mona est sur ses gardes, tout comme les gars tandis que je demeure tout de même calme, tout comme Potter.

-Le respect doit être mérité et tu n'as rien fait pour mériter le mien, je lâche sans hésitation.

Grave erreur, je viens de blesser l'ego sur dimensionné de Potter. Mais le voir dans cet état, rouge de colère, n'a aucun prix, je ne peux réprimer un sourire qu'il aperçoit. Et maintenant ils ont tous sortit leurs baguettes.

-Tu te fous de moi la française? crache-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur moi.

Quelqu'un agis plus vite que moi et désarme les quatre garçons d'un seul coup.

-Experlliarmus,crie une voix remplie de haine que je connais si bien. De quels droits vous critiquez les françaises? C'est inadmissible!

On entend des pas réguliers se diriger vers nous. On aurait pu croire que c'était Victoire qui recadrait son cousin mais une toute autre personne débarque. C'est une jeune fille, un peu plus grande que moi, ses cheveux blonds tombant en cascade sur son dos. Je la connais... Ses yeux bleu-vert expriment une haine indescriptible envers les quatre garçons ,qui sont en état de choc au passage, et scrutent tout le compartiment. Elle est une belle vélane, mais lorsqu'elle s'énerve ce n'est plus pareil. -Vous étiez quatre contre deux filles, sérieusement ? Vous avez menacés Elle marque une pause et croise mon regard. Son teint blanc vire lentement au rouge et elle explose de colère sous les regards horrifiés des garçons et de Mona. Ses cheveux blonds presque argenté commencent à s'envoler légèrement.

-VOUS AVEZ MENACE JENNY? VOUS AVEZ DES ENVIES SUICIDAIRES? C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLÈME?

-C'est quoi ton problème à toi? T'es qui? demande Louis après s'être remis de sa surprise.

-Mon problème c'est que vous vous en prenez à des gens plus faibles que vous, numériquement parlant! Et un de vous a dit "française" comme insulte qui est trop pas fair play vis-à-vis de Jenny, MA meilleure amie !

Attendez. Jade. Attaque. Blonde. Experlliarmus. Française. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici? Comment elle est arrivée? Pourquoi? Je comprends plus rien. Elle me reprochée d'être partie et voilà qu'elle est ici, dans le Poudlard express. Avant même de pouvoir poser des questions, James a repris la parole.

-Tu changes de ton quand tu nous parles, lance-t-il inconsciemment sans penser aux conséquences.

-Alors tu baisses les yeux quand je te parle, dit-elle après être revenu à elle.

Et BAM! Là elle cherche les ennuis. Comme toujours. Pauvres garçons !

-Tu...TU.. , commence James.

-Évite de trop parler, coupe notre sauveuse en levant sa baguette en direction des garçons qui sont désarmés.

Voyant les expressions des quatre garçons, je crois qu'ils ont oubliés ce petit détail: ils sont désarmés et leur baguette se trouve trop loin pour faire quoique ce soit. Plus aucun bruit ne sort de leur bouche malgré qu'ils en meurent d'envie.

-La prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi gentille à votre égard, dit miss-je-sors-de-nul-part-pour-sauver-deux-filles.

-La prochaine fois on vous humiliera, répond traitement Louis après avoir pris possession de sa baguette.

En deux secondes, ils se sont eclipsés. La jolie blonde lâche un soupir puis finit par me sourire.

-Je suis désolée d'être intervenue, je sais bien que vous pouvez vous défendre mais...

-Mais t'es folle ? s'exclama Mona en pleine admiration, tu les as redescendu sur terre !

-Mona je te présente Jade DeLune. Jade voici Mona Green.

-Ravie de t'avoir enfin rencontré , dit Jade à Mona en souriant.

-Bon les présentations sont faites, maintenant tu m'explique se que tu fais ici. Hier a peine, tu m'as envoyée une lettre parce que t'étais triste. Que ça allait être ta première rentrée sans moi. Et maintenant. Paff. T'es là, devant moi entrain de me sourire. Comment ça se fait ? McGonagall m'a pris dans son école après que mon père lui a rendu visite plus de six fois, limite il avait un abonnement pour son bureau. Et toi ils t'acceptent comme ça? J'ai rien contre, je suis même contente. Enfin, je le serai après avoir retrouvés mes esprits. J'ai plus de souffle, et elle ne sourit plus.

-Tu sais ce que j'ai vécu quand tu es partie? C'était affreux. Je me sentais seule. Jules, Quentin,et Auxanne on essayés de me réconforter. Même de me défendre contre les 7èmes années qui m'attaquaient. Ils étaient tous comme des vautours, ils ont attendu ton départ pour me tomber dessus. Au début c'était des petites remarques, après des sortillèges lancés discrètement, et ensuite c'était carte blanche. Ils m'ont fait vivre un enfer, il y avait juste ceux de notre année qui m'ont soutenu. Les professeurs ont remarqués que j'allais mal, d'abord ils ont punis les élèves et finalement ils ont envoyés des lettres à mes parents. À la fin de l'année, Mme Maxime a demandée à McGonagall si elle pouvait m'acceuillir pour le reste de ma scolarité. Elle lui a dit qu'une élève brillante était "persécutée" par ses camarades, sans raison apparente, et la directrice de Poudlard m'acceptée sans problème. Et non je te l'aurais pas dit, qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire? A part être triste ? Rien. Sa voix tremble légèrement, elle baisse les yeux sur ses mains. Je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras,sans un mot. Mona nous observe en silence.

-T'es débile, lui chuchoté-je a l'oreille, tu me cache plus jamais des trucs comme ça, d'accord? On parlera de ça plus tard,je dis après qu'elle a hoché la tête. Elle s'écarte et regarde Mona avec un sourire.

-Elle m'a tellement parlée de toi et de Madisoon, elle est où ?

-C'est Madison ,je corrige, je ne sais pas, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Quelques minutes plus tard , celle-ci nous rejoint, et fait la connaissance de Jade. Toutes les trois ont essayées d'expliquer Poudlard à la nouvelle Frenchie. Depuis maintenant trente minutes nous essayons d'expliquer les maisons et leur fonctionnement à Jade.

-Mais oui,c'est ça, Gryffondor c'est les meilleures, lance Jade, juste parce que vous êtes là bas!

-Au moins on est réputé pour notre courage, dit Gillian.

-Si les crétins d'avant sont à Gryffondor , je doute fort de votre courage, réplique Jade d'une voix remplie d'ironie.

-Mais on n'est pas tous comme ça, rétorque Léna.

Et la conversation s'enchaîne sur le nouveau groupe sorcier en vogue. Dans un battement de cil (ou pas) on arrive à notre magnifique école, notre deuxième maison. Pendant que Jade se dirige vers les barques près de Hagrid, nous on se dirige vers les carosses. Avec les filles on débat sur notre troisième années, quels cours on va avoir et les nouveaux sortilèges qu'on va apprendre. Et la conversation continue jusqu'à la grande salle, où on s' assit dans la table des rouge et or, tandis que Jade ,rejoint par les premières années, s'avance vers l'estrade pour la ré directrice nous fait un discours sur les règles et répond pour le pourquoi du comment nous sommes ici. Après la chanson du choixpeau ,la réparation commence enfin.

Point de vue Jade

C'est normal d'autant stresser?

-Breen Stiles.

D'avoir les mains qui deviennent presque moite?

-Gryffondor !

D'entendre son sang couler dans ses tempes ?

- Creek Mike.

De quoi j'ai peur ?

-Serpentard !

Ou non ,pourquoi j'ai peur ?

- Cosh Brenda.

Et si je suis nul part ?

-Serdaigle!

Qu'aucune maison ne me correspond! Qu'on m'annonce que de venir ici, juste parce qu'on ne supportait pas d'être séparé de sa meilleure amie n'était pas une raison valable et qu'on me renvoyait à Beauxbâtons! Parmi ces pestes hypocrites ... Je reste tout de même calme, d'extérieur en tout cas, et croise le regard de Jenny qui me sourit. Je fais de même et lui sourit timidement, une première venant de moi !

-DeLune Jade.

Je sors de mes rêvasseries, m'avance au centre de la salle et m'assois sur le tabouret. Le professeur de botanique, d'après ce que les filles m'ont dit, me met le choixpeau bizarre sur mes cheveux.

-Bizarre? Non je ne crois pas l'être,j'entends résonner dans ma tête.

-Ah bon? Vous avez vue combien de chapeau qui parle? Hormis vous bien sûr, je réplique sans hésitation.

-Je vois que tu aimes faire tes preuves...

-J'ai pas passée mes journées à me perfectionner pour le cacher aux monde quand même.

- Mhh..tu as du caractère, l'arrogance est un de tes atout ou défauts, a toi de voir. Par ailleurs tu aimes tout de même apprendre,tu es assoiffée de savoir, connaissance. -Les livres sont la clé de la réussite, je dis sagement.

- Si je n'avais pas tant douté , je t'aurais envoyé à Serdaigle qui gagnera un excellent élément, mais tu préfères chasser l'injustice est la combattre.

-C'est plus excitant.

-Dans ce cas... GRYFFONDOR!

Avec un petit sourire, je pose le choixpeau sur le tabouret et marche tranquillement vers les Gryffondor qui applaudissent. J'ai eu le temps de voir les regards noirs des crétins "je-fais-ce-que-je-veux". Je les ignore et je m'assois sur le banc près de Jenny. Je sens toujours leurs regards peser sur moi. Je crois que je vais passer de mauvais moment avec eux, j'ai voulus les chercher je les ai trouvé... Un peu trop flippant à mon goût.

-Que le festin... commence,déclara McGonagall.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. À l'instant même, de dizaines de plats variés surgissent de nul part pour atterrir devant nous. Après avoir mangé,tout le monde se lève et s'apprête à se diriger vers son dortoir respectif. Ne sachant pas où aller, je demande à Jenny où je vais dormir et surtout avec qui.

-Demande à Molly ,elle a une réponse pour tout et en plus elle est notre préfète ,m'annonça-t-elle.

-D'accord... c'est qui elle ? dis-je sentant le désespoir m'attraper petit à petit.

-C'est elle,m'indique Madison la jolie rousse assise à l'autre bout de la grande table. Après avoir souffler un petit merci, je me lève et marche jusqu'à ladite Molly ,qui était sur le point de partir.

-Bonjour,dis-je lentement à l'adresse de la jeune fille, on m'a dit que tu étais la préfète de Gryffondor, je ne veux pas te déranger mais je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me dire dans quel dortoir je vais dormir. Elle m'observe avec un petit sourire et quelque chose chez elle me met directement à l'aise.

-Suis moi jusqu'à la salle commune je vais te présenter les lieux avec les premièr es années. Ah et.. attache toi les cheveux, dit-elle après s'être lever avec un sourire entendu. Les premières années suivez moi, crie-t-elle à l'adresse des nouveaux.

Elle nous fait traverser plusieurs couloirs, des escaliers qui en font qu'à leurs têtes, et on arriva enfin à la destination souhaitée. La salle commune. Elle est entièrement rouge et or, des fauteuils vieux comme neufs sont éparpillés un peu partout dans la salle. Elle est acceuillante et surtout une atmosphère chaleureuse est dégagée, un sentiment de bien être.

-Tu vas partager ton dortoir avec Charlotte et Lucy, c'est des filles super sympa ,tu devras t'entendre avec , tes affaires sont déjà ici,dit-elle à mon adresse en s'arrêtant devant une porte. Si tu as des questions,des problèmes ou quoi que ce soit viens me voir. Et si tu as besoin de moi parce que beaucoup de ... garçons te tournent autour, n'oublie pas ,attache toi les cheveux! Les effets de ton côté vélane s'éffacent presque quand tu t'attache les cheveux. -

-Comment tu le sais ?je demande prudemment

.

-Mes cousines et mon cousin sont vélanes, je connais quelques petites astuces. Je t'en dirais plus si tu veux. Bon, bonne nuit,finit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

Après avoir poussé un soupir ,j'ouvre la porte et rentre dedans sans aucun bruit . Voyant un lit inoccupé je me glisse sous les draps et à l'instant où ma tête frôle l'oreiller, je m'endors.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Souvenir.

***flashback***

_Il fait froid._

_Elle est dans la forêt interdite, elle court ,sans ayant un but précis mais continue toujours jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses jambes meurtries._

_Elle pleure,sans pouvoir s'arrêter... Et elle a ses raisons._

_Premièrement elle vient de se faire plaquer et , deuxièmement elle s'est perdue et ne retrouve plus son chemin._

_Tout avait bien commencé pour elle pourtant, elle avait eu un O en Divination. Ce n'était pas un exploit mais une bonne note flatte toujours un égo. Et surtout, elle avait eu un E en Défense contre les forces du mal, ça c'était un miracle._

_Elle n'avait pas de devoir et elle devait voir Samuel, son petit-ami, celui-ci lui avait envoyé un bout de parchemin, par une première année de Serdaigle, où il y avait marqué "Je me sens pas bien ,on se voit demain mon ange ,j'attends ce moment avec hâte, Sam.", pour justifier son absence. Dix-sept petits mots marqués à l'encre qui l'avaient un peu déçue, mais deux mots lui avait redonnés le sourire:"mon ange". Deux mots insignifiants désormais._

_Après avoir passé son temps à rire des blagues de Louis Weasley et de Max Dubois, elle avait marchée en direction de la Grande salle pour prendre son dîner. Accompagnés des deux humoristes qui avait eux aussi une heure de libre, ils avaient remontés les escaliers._

_Arrivés à la dernière marche, ils avaient vu deux personnes s'embrasser. Jenny aurait sûrement continuée a marcher et les auraient ignorée, seulement elle avait reconnu le jeune homme. Blond, grand, et possèdant des yeux verts. Son cœur s'était brisé devant la scène dont elle avait été témoin et peut être encore plus lorsqu'elle avait reconnu la jeune fille, Hayley Brown de Serdaigle également._

_Sam l'avait remarqué, lui adressant un regard rempli de honte,et d'un brin de compassion. Il avait l'air désolé et avait peut-être même de la pitié. Quelques secondes de silence plus tard, quand les larmes brouillaient la vue de Jenny et que la colère montait chez Louis et Max, Sam avait prit la parole d'une voix mal assuré et avant qu'il n'ai pu terminer sa phrase, elle l'avait giflé._

_Elle avait secoué sa tête de gauche a droite pour eviter de parldr. Elle avait la tête pleine de pensées mais une seule s'imprimait dans son esprit en grand et en gras**"Comment elle avait pu être aussi naïve?**".Elle avait commencée a reculer d'abord lentement puis elle s'était enfuit._

Maintenant, elle était ici au milieu de nul part, assise au pied d'un arbre. Tremblant de tous ses membres,elle essayait de se calmer. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle lui faisait confiance mais il l'avait manipulé. Elle se sentait stupide, idiote,nulle, faible..

Dans ce froid glacial ,elle avait sentit une chaleur sur son épaule gauche et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait touchée, elle faisait face à Tyler Darkwood, l'un des meilleurs amis de Potter.

-Tyler? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demande-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Il n'avait rien dit et avait continué de l'observer pendant quelques secondes, il avait finit par la prendre dans ses bras tandis qu'elle s'abandonnait aux bras de Morphée ,envahi par le doux parfum de son sauveur.

* **fin flashback***

Elle sent un coup de coude dans ses côtes.

Où est-elle? À Poudlard. D'accord.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle est censée faire? Étant dans une classe de cours, plus précisément d'histoire de la magie,elle conclut qu'elle devait prendre des notes.

Donc oui, elle est de retour à la réalité,sa misérable vie.

Ça lui arrive souvent de repenser à cette histoire. Cet évènement c'était produit précisément une semaine avant les grandes vacances de sa quatrième année. Maintenant en cinquième année, elle pense qu'il devait l'avoir oublié, elle soupire.

Jenny regarde à ses côtés et voit que Mona l'observe bizarrement.

-Quoi? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage,demande Jenny à Mona en chuchotant.

-Nan Jenny, tu étais juste encore dans les nuages, répondit-elle avec une pincée de reproche.

-Désolé, j'ai loupé quoi?

-Euhh..

-Toi aussi tu n'as pas écouté,c'est ça? dit Jenny avec un petit sourire.

-Tu es drôlement perspicace dis donc, répond Mona en levant les yeux au ciel.

Avec un petit sourire Jenny porte de nouveau son attention au paysage qui s'offre à elle par la fenêtre: le parc.

-Je ne vous dérange pas trop Miss Sortvif ?retentit la voix monocorde de son professeur fantôme, Monsieur Binns, et qui l'obligea à se redresse aussitôt.

Binns ne s'adressait jamais à un élève et était presque irrité de leur présence mais quand il s'agissait d'elle, là il était très attentif.

-Pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ? l'interroge-t-il.

-Je suis navrée professeur mais je ne peux pas, dit-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

-Et pourquoi donc? insiste-t-il.

(j'en ai rien à faire de votre cours voilà pourquoi !)

- Parce que je n'ai pas écouté, veuillez excuser mon inattention, cela ne se reproduira plus professeur, dit-elle honteuse.

-Ce n'est pas très grave, ça arrive à tout le monde, mais soyez plus attentive la prochaine fois.

Sur ce mot , la Grande cloche sonne. Jenny prend ses affaires et rejoint Jade sous la grande cloche pour aller à la bibliothèque et faire leurs devoirs. Jade était en train d'étudier un livre avancé de sortilège pour 7ème année. Elle n'avait pas de devoirs à faire étant donné qu'elle les a déjà tous fait à l'avance. Tandis que Jenny rédige un parchemin de 45 centimètres pour son devoir de potion à rendre pour l'heure suivante. Elles avaient beau être dans la même maison ,elles n'avaient pas choisi les mêmes options : Jade avait arithmancie et études des ruines, en plus des autres options, tandis que sa meilleure amie avait divination et études des moldus. Une heure plus tard, elles retournent à leurs dortoirs pour laisser leurs affaires du matin en les échangeant avec ceux de l'après-midi avant d'aller à la grande salle pour manger. Une fois après avoir manger, elles se dirigeaient vers les cachots pour passer leurs dernières heures en compagnie des serpentards.

-J'espère qu'on fera quelques choses d'intéressant cette fois ,ronchonne Jade sans retenu alors qu'elle se rendent en cours.

-Parce que tu t'ennuis en cours? demande Jenny avec un sourire.

-Mhh... je dirais pas ça mais ça pourrait être meilleure !

-Tu as trop d'attente envers Slughorn ,il fait toujours la même chose,lui chuchote-t-elle en rentrent dans le cachot, là où se déroulerait Potion.

Un vieux homme habillé d'une robe brune se trouve dos à eux, après s'être assises à leur place habituelle: Jade au premier rang alors que Jenny était à l'avant dernier rang . Elles sont les premières, même le professeur ne les a pas remarqué.

***flashback***

_Assise au premier rang, Jade sortait ses fioles et ingrédients de potion pendant que quelqu'un s'asseyeait sa droite._

_-Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Slughorn. Je suis ici pour vous apprendre à manier l'art de la Potion, dit un vieil homme un peu n'accepte pas le fait que vous ne mélangez pas entre maison donc je veux une gryffondor avec un serpentard, ou l'inverse._

_Il n'avait pas eu à le dire deux fois, la camarde de Jade s'était levée et avait laissée place à un serpentard. Du coin de l'œil,elle l'observait. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle ,des cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus. Le professeur continuait de parler,mais elle avait déjà perdue le fil de son discours._

_-Salut, je m'appelle Jade Delune ,dit-elle à l'adresse de son nouveau camarade._

_Il l'ignora royalement et fit comme si le discours ennuyeux de Slughorn était plus intéressant qu'elle. Le cours commença et alors qu'ils devraient travailler ensemble, le Serpentard à sa droite s'était mis à travailler seul. Il commençait à émietter quelques figues sèches pelées tandis qu'elle coupait la tête des chenilles pour avoir ensuite leur jus. Jade n'était pas habituée à travailler dans le silence et réessaya de faire la conversation._

_-Il y a quelques minutes je t'ai dit salut._

_Il leva sa tête ,regardant droit devant lui, puis secoua sa tête et retourna son attention à ses racines de marguerite qu'il avait commencé à couper finement. Elle soupira et coupa le foi de rat en cube. Une fois terminé, elle leva la tête pour voir le chaudron que son "camarade" venait de mettre. Il leva son bras droit pour jeter ses miettes de figues lorsqu'elle l'arrêta nette._

_-Si jamais tu rajoutes ça avant que ça bouille, dit-elle en pointant l'ingrédient qu'il avait dans son poignet, tu risques de gâcher la potion et on recevra un T. Déjà que je supporte quelqu'un à qui on n'a pas apprit la politesse, je ne veux pas avoir, en plus, un T pour première note !_

_Il baissa son poignet et pendant ce temps, Jade mit le foi de rat et le jus de chenille d'un coup, puis elle mélangea le chaudron à l'aide de sa baguette jusqu'à qu'elle obtienne une couleur boueuse et s'écarta._

_-Je m'appelle Daniel Hayth, dit-le serpentard en jetant au bon moment ses ingrédients, si je ne t'ai pas répondu plutôt c'est parce que je ne parle pas aux Gryffondor en général._

_-Mais tu viens de le faire avec moi, remarqua-t-elle déboussolée._

_-Tu n'es pas comme les autres, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres pulpeuse de Jade mais pour ne pas lui montrer cela elle mélangea de nouveau le contenu du chaudron. Au bout de quelques secondes la couleur vira au vert. Fière de la potion elle appella son professeur, tandis que Daniel se redressa._

_-Vous avez un problème mademoiselle ? demanda Slughorn en lançant furtivement un regard à leur chaudron,vous avez déjà fini ?_

_-Oui ,professeur. _

_-Magnifique, dit-il émerveillé, merveilleux ! Votre potion est parfaite jeunes gens ! 20 points pour Gryffondor et Serpentard._

_Elle sourit à Daniel et il lui répondit en faisant de même._

***fin flashback***

-Jade ? dit une voix en l'arrachant à ses souvenirs.

Le professeur Slughorn avait tenté de faire "un gryffondor, un serpentard" mais le carnage qu'il avait eu à la fin de son cours lui avait vite fait changer d' laissa donc s'asseoir les élèves comme bon leurs semble. Elle lève la tête et aperçoit Daniel, tout souriant, s'approcher d'elle et la serrer contre lui. Ils sortent ensemble depuis la fin de l'année dernière, au milieu de leurs quatrièmes années ils avaient eu consiences de leurs sentiments et Daniel avait prit son courage a deux mains et avait déclaré sa flamme a Jade. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas crut, ils étaient certes des amis, mais elle ne pensait pas une seule seconde a ce qu'il l'aime vraiment. Elle insistait sur l'excuse "je suis une vélane, tu es attiré par mon charme mais tu ne ressent aucun sentiments a mon égard", il avait donné a son tours ses arguments et vers la fin de l'année, ils étaient sortit ensemble. Et cela va faire cinq mois qu'ils sont ensemble, en ce mois de septembre.

-Salut Dan', dit elle en lui souriant.

-Tu va faire quoi après? demande-t-il en s'installant à sa droite.

- Je vais sûrement aller a mes cours restent, dit elle en riant légèrement.

-Dis comme ça,rit-il lui aussi.

-Bonjour, nous interrompt le professeur Slughorn en plein rire. Ouvrez votre manuel à la page 275, nous allons commencer par..

-JAMES LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE ! La voix normalement douce de Jenny laisse entendre une colère immense.

Sa voix est aussitôt poursuivit du rire de James.

- Je dois changer quelques personnes de place pour pouvoir laisser les élèves travailler, Mr Potter arrêtez de pousser à bout la charmante Jenny qui, comme tout le monde le sait, est une personne très charmante, dit-il en regardant droit dans les yeux de James avec un sourire forcé,crispé sur ses lèvres. Je vous ai mis l'un derrière l'autre pour que vous vous entre-aidez et vous arrivez quand même a sortir Mademoiselle Sortvif de ses gonds. Dans ce cas,monsieur Potter échangeait de place avec Monsieur Hayth,installez-vous aux cotés de mademoiselle Delune plus vite que ça.

-Je vous promets de ne plus faire de bruits ou d'embêter Jenny professeur mais laissez moi ici, supplie James.

-Non, vous allez vous asseoir à côté de mademoiselle Delune, elle est la seule qui ne se laissera pas... Comment dire... faire facilement par vous.

Après dix minutes,ils avaient changés de place et Jade avait une raison de plus a détester Potter. En embêtant sa meilleure amie , il avait dût échanger de place avec son petit ami. Elle se demander sérieusement le nombre d'années d'Azkaban a un sorcier pour tourne légèrement sa tête et voit Daniel près de Charlotte. Ils ont déjà commencé à parler ensemble. Elle a un léger pincement au coeur et retourne son attention sur son professeur.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un philtre de paix destiné à calmer l'anxiété et a apaiser l'agitation, annonce-t-il joyeusement. Le premier groupe qui finit à la perfection,dit-il en bien appuyant ses dernières paroles, aura une récompense au prochain cours. Un ... deux ... trois à vos chaudrons !

Et sur ce jeu de mots nul, ils commencent tous leur philtre. Avec une concentration ultime, Jade prépare délicatement les ingrédients requis, après avoir lu deux fois les indications notés sur le tableau noir, tandis que James verse les autres ingrédients dans l'ordre et la quantité indiqué.

-Potter,tu peux me passer la pierre de lune ?demande-t-elle en coupant minutieusement des racines.

-Je suis entrain de mélanger, troque-t-il avec sérieux.

-Potter! Il s'arrête net pour lui faire face.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles jamais par mon prénom ?

-Pourquoi je le devrais ? répond Jade à son tour déconcentrée.

-Parce qu'on est dans la même maison peut être ? suppose-t-il.

-Ah parce que le fait que je sois dans ta maison contribue au fait que tu m'as fait vivre un enfer l'année dernière, "peut-être"? dit-elle irrité

-Tu es avec un serpentard, dit-il en essayant de ne pas faire paraître sa haine.

-Je n'étais même pas avec lui a l'époque, le corrigea-t-elle ,et c'est pas une excuse.

-Si! Tu étais avec l'ennemi, murmure-t-il lentement comme s'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

-En quoi ça vous concerne,murmure-t-elle à son tour pour elle-même.

Il lui tend la pierre de lune avec un sourire et elle l'écrase avec rage pour la rendre poussière. Pendant ce temps, Jenny sort des feuilles de menthes pour les tailler.

-Jenny? demande Tyler pour interpeller Jenny.

-Moui, rétorque-t-elle en taillant les feuilles de menthes.

-Euh.. tu pourrais me passer les racines,s'il te plaît?

-Oui, bien sûr. Elle lève la tête du chaudron et lui tend les racines qui se trouvent devant elle,avant de replonger dans son travail et la préparation de ses ingrédients.

-Tu ...Tu fais quoi ce week-end ? demanda subitement Tyler avec un petit sourire.

La main de Jenny tremble légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise mais elle ne laisse rien paraître, et continue à travailler.

- Je vais passer mon samedi et une partie de mon dimanche a réviser, pourquoi?

Elle le voit sourire en secouant légèrement la tête puis se tourner vers Jenny en la regardant avec des yeux pétillants de malice.

-Je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir avec moi à Pré-au-lard...

- AHH ! Je me suis coupé,dit-elle en se tenant la main gauche ,sans parvenir à ne pas sourire en voyant l'air inquiet de Tyler.

-Ça va? Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie?

-Arrête c'est rien, dit-elle en riant, regarde. Elle sort sa baguette et fait apparaître une petite bandelette blanche avec laquelle elle bande sa paume. Une petite tâche rouge apparue.

Elle n'arrive pas à sentir la douleur à cause des papillons qui dansait dans son ventre.

-Je suis pas convaincue Jenny..

-Oui, oui je veux bien aller à pré-au-lard avec toi Tyler,interrompit-elle avec un sourire.

-Je dois t'avouer que si ...on était pas en classe, je t'aurais sûrement pris dans mes bras,dit-il en l'adressant un sourire éclatant.

Oui, a cet instant, ses joues vira aux rouges. Elle baissa la tête et continuait à mélanger trois fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre.

-Mademoiselle Sortvif est timide,dit Tyler avec un air faussement étonné.

-Peut-être bien mais Monsieur Darkwood me semblait très hésitant ,dépourvue de confiance en soi lorsqu'il m'a demandé,dit-elle avec une pincé de sincérité mélangé au sarcasme.

-Peut-être qu'il avait peur de votre réponse.

-Tu avais peur de ma réponse, répéte-t-elle éberluée.

-Qui ne le serait pas,dit-il en la gratifiant d'un sourire de coin qui lui laisse paraître une petite fausette au creux de sa joue,près de ses lèvres.

-Je n'ai rien de spécial pour intimider quelqu'un pourtant, mais toi.

-Quoi moi ? dit-il a son tour stupéfié.

-Tu es intelligent,honnête,sympas, et cetera. -On parle de moi ou de toi là ?

-Je.. euh..toi..enfin.. rhoo tu m'a embrouillé.

-Jenny tu es la fille la plus ...

-Vous avez finit ? intervient Slughorn en coupant Tyler dans sa déclaration qui les sortit de leurs petit nuage.

-Presque,répondons Tyler et Jenny d'une seule et même voix.

-Bien... Et ils se mirent sérieusement aux travailles.

Pendant ce temps, James et Jade avaient décidés qu'ils allaient enterrer la hache de guerre pour obtenir minimum un A et peut être même un E qui sait ?

-Ajouter la poudre de pierre de lune,tourner trois fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre,laisser frémir pendant sept minutes,puis ajouter deux gouttes de sirop d'ellébore,cite-t-elle de son livre,mais non ,on va faire à ma manière.

-Non ,on va suivre à la lettre ce que dit le manuel.

-Si je fais rater j'assume l'entière responsabilité et je récolte toute SEULE le T, lui dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-D'accord. Non c'est notre chaudron,on assume ensemble ,dit-il sans aucune hésitation,il la regarde avec un regard déterminé.

-Bien fait ce que je dis. S'il te plaît,rajouta-t-elle en voyant son regard sévère. Rajoute les poudres de pierre de lune quand je commence a tourner six fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et après tu ajoutes 5 gouttes de sirop d'ellébore quand je baisse la chaleur.

Une fois ses instructions fait,une vapeur pure argentée s'éleva de leur chaudron.

-Elle est parfaite,dit une voix au dessus de l'épaule à Jade,que tout le monde quitte son chaudron pour venir ici. Je donne 20 points pour vous Jade pour avoir réussit une nouvelle fois une potion difficile avec tant de facilité et délicatesse , et 30 points pour vous James ,pour avoir réussis une potion et ne pas la faire exploser ou ne pas embêter les autres élèves!

-merci,lui souffla James.

-De rien ,et merci de m'avoir quand même fait confiance,lui répondit-elle à son tours reconnaissante.

-On fait une bonne équipe...quand on se chamaillent pas,lui chuchote-t-il avec un sourire qui se dessina aussi sur les lèvres de Jade involontairement.

-Vous êtes les premiers vous aurez donc une récompense aux prochains cours,dit-il lorsque James s'éloigna un peu de Jade,maintenant vous pouvez partir.

Et la cloche tinta et elle prit son sac et sortit attendre Jenny devant la porte des cachots avec Mona ,Madison, et Lucy.

-Alors chérie je vous ai vue entrain de rire,Tyler et toi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre vous ? demanda Jade d'une voix mielleuse à Jenny.

-Moi aussi je vous ai vue,un moment il est devenu tout rouge et après c'était toi,déclare Madison avec un sourire amusé.

-Il... a fait des blagues,leurs dit Jenny simplement.

-Chou ,tu t'es coupé la main,je crois pas que c'est à cause d'une blague,dit Lucy.

-Oui, bon ,d'accord... il m'a invité a sortir ce week-end a pré-au-lard.

Elles poussèrent toutes ,en même temps,des cris de victoires.

-Quelqu'un connait le mot de passe ? Demanda Mona à l'adresse de toutes.

-Mona on n'a la préfete avec nous je te rapelle, lui répond Lucy avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Amicitia*,déclara Jade à l'adresse du tableau de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Il s'est enfin décidé celui-là, dit elle avec un petit rire en regardant Jenny.

-Oui, enfin,dit Jenny d'une voix rêveuse en rentrent dans la salle commune,les autres la suivèrent en se regardant et riant.

_* signifie amitié en latin classique_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:Les réputations.

«-En tout cas cette année ça promet ,dit joyeusement Mona qui était entrain de manger des chocogrenouilles.

-Je crois pas. Je vais encore avoir à subir les mêmes choses, ça devient lassent à la fin, intervient à son tour Jade ,allongée sur le lit de Jenny.»

Un doux silence s'installait avec eux ,comme un ami de longue date, c'était pas pesant mais plutôt reposant. Chacunes étaient en pleine réflexion. Chacunes pensaient à ce que Jade avait dit, oui cette année aller être comme les autres. Jade et Jenny était allongées sur le lit de cette dernière ,qui était allongée sur son dos ,alors que la première était allongée sur son ventre,entrain de par terre ,Lucy astiquait sa baguette ,toute en écoutant les discussion des filles, qui, maintenant étaient silencieuses. Mona était assise sur son lit et Madison,comme toujours ,était assise sur son lit ,en tailleur.

«-Le bon côté des choses c'est que cette année on va être un peu plus tranquille,lança Jade dans se silence avec une pincé d'éspoir.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? demanda Madison à Jade,intriguée.

-C'est évident non? Je suis préfète et Molly est préfète-en-chef, ils ne voudront pas s'en prendre à nous non?

-Molly nous aime bien ,certe, mais elle est leur cousine. Le choix est facile tu trouve pas? Contre-dit Jenny avec une certaine amertume.

-Et en plus, malgré qu'elle les réprimande souvent, elle aime bien leur humour, ajouta Lucy sans arrêter de faire briller sa baguette.

-Sans oublier, qu'ils... euh... n'auront pas peur des retenus... commença Mona hésitante,ils veulent avoir le record de retenus tout en ayant d'excellentes notes... ce qu'ils arrivent à réussir.. Quoi tu veus que je mens ?ajouta -t-elle lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard noir de Jade.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'en peus plus, des fois Beauxbâtons me manque. Ou non, le calme qui règnait là-bas me manque plutôt. Mais, cette année je vais m'amuser. Ils veulent avoir le record de retenus? Très bien ,ils seront pas déçus, dit-elle en se redressant avec un sourir malicieux.

-J'aime bien ce sourire ,déclare Madi avec un petit rire, mais tu n'oublis pas quelques choses?

-Je..crois..pas, dit Jade lentement en réflechissant à toute vitesse ce qu'elle aurait potentiellement oubliée.

-Louis,dit Jenny avant de pousser un soupir, bien sûr.

-Louis? répéta bêtement Jade, toujours larguée pensant qu'elle a ratée quelque chose.

-Oui, Louis Weasley.

-Oui, Louis Weasly, répéta-t-elle encore une fois avec un petit sourire, bien sûr ... Non je vois toujours pas,lacha-t-elle décapitée. Qu 'est-ce qu'il a encore lui, rajouta-t-elle un peu énérvée.

-Tu te rapelle vraiment pas? Tenta Jenny.

-Si bien sûr que je me rapelle je me paye simplement vôtre tête depuis près de dix minutes,dit Jade en secouant légèrement la tête avant de taper l'épaule de Jenny, idiote. As-tu l'impréssion que je me m'amuse?

-Non effectivement , tu ne te marre pas du tout, lacha-t-elle avec un petit sourire. C'est bon je rigole,finit-elle par dire en voyant l'air boudeur de Jade.

-Delune,il est aussi préfèt, déclare Lucy avec sa voix douce.

-Ah ,mais oui. J'avais complétement oubliée ça. Merde..

-Mais nous on a quelques petites choses de plus qu'eux, dit fiérement Madi ,on est cinq filles très intéligentes, on a une américaine ,dit-elle en jetant ses cheveux sur son dos. Deux anglaises,Mona et Lucy ,sans surprise ,dit-elle en regardant celles-ci. Sans oublier, les deux seules françaises du château. Nous avons aussi deux joueuses de quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor, dont une poursuiveuse et une batteuse, dit-elle en fixent Jade puis Jenny, on aussi une préfète et on est une équipe, donc quoi qu'il se passe cette année on reste soudée.»

Elle, **Madison** Veronica Lens ,était d'une nature bavarde, mais elle avait acquis une maturité nouvelle ces derniers temps. Elle avait une confiance en elle nouveau et plus fort, le fait qu'elle avait embélli avait sans doute joué. Elle avait les yeux qui pétillait de malice, dont les pupilles étaient miel. Ses cheveux châtains lui arrivait à l'épaule, prise d'une crise l'année dernière ,elle les avait coupés sans remords apparante. Son excès de colère n'étant pas appaisé, elle s'était rebellée et avait teint quelques mèches de sa magnifique chevelure en rouge, comme pour transmettre un message. Comme pour prouver au monde qu'elle n'avait ni peur des représailles de son actes, et qu'en plus elle avait le courage de le faire sans broncher,sans même regretter le fait de perdre une longeur de vingt centimètre d'un coup. Elle avait reçu ses premières heures de retenus à cause de cela, elle avait fait face à ses parents ,mais surtout elle avait fait face à l'admiration chez ses amis et l'étonnement chez les autres. Même la petite bande ,constitué de Tyler,James,Louis, et Max avait était étonnés,mais surtout heureux de voir qu'une des filles,avec laquelles ils étaient en guerre , avait finalement finit par les rejoindre dans leurs retenus.

**Lucy** Jane Berkly,avait toujours eu les bons mots pour les réconforter. Elle était un peu la philosphe du groupe. Elle était discrète, certe, mais son avis était toujours demandé. On lui demandait toujours un conseil car, elle avait un tempérament calme et ne parlait jamais sans avoir réfléchit. Elle pesait toujours le pour et le contre. Elle avait un air très réservé et hautain pour les autres, mais était très détendu et sociable lorsqu'on prenait la peine de la connaître. Elle avait toujours un air imperturbable sur le visage, un masque qu'elle avait apprit a porter dès sa tendre enfance pour se protèger des autres. Pour qu'elle ne puisse pas être bléssée par des remarques ou pour ne pas paraître faible, ne pas salir la réputation de sa famille ,qui était très importante. C'était une belle fille ayant des mouvement pleins de grâce, élevée à la manière des sang-purs ,elle était mince, svelte, ayant un teint de porcelaine pur ,sans imperfections. Elle avait de grands yeux noirs ,plus noir que le charbons, mais c'était des yeux expréssifs,pas besoins qu'elle ouvre ses fines lèvres rose pour comprendre se qui se passait dans son esprits. Elle avait des boucles sombre,encore peut être plus sombre que l'obscurité elle même. Elle était déja élégante à même pas 15ans.

**Mona** Riley Green venait ,contrairement à Lucy,d'une famille compliquée. Son père était moldu mais conaissait l'existence de la magie bien avant sa rencontre avec sa futur-femme. Sa mère était une excellente sorcière qui avait participée à la dernière guerre contre Voldemort. Et enfin elle avait un petit frère plus blond que châtains, aux yeux bruns clair. Elle avait néanmoins grandit dans une maison chaleureuse. Ayant une enfance joyeuse,Mona était devenu une jeune fille épanouie.Légèrement plus grande que Madi et plus petite que Jade. Nana (comme l'appeler son petit frère) était mince avec un corps bien proportionné. Ayant un teint pâle qui s'accordait à la perfection avec ses cheveux châtins ondulés ,qui lui arrivait jusqu'au dos. Elle était un peu maladroite, souvent dans un fous rire avec Jade, sans aucune expliquation, elle était malgré tout loyal et toujours la à défendre ses amis. Même lorsqu'elle devait faire face à son petit ami elle défendait ses amis ,et prennait le risque de le perdre. Le risque qu'elle met fin à un rêve pour la réputation des filles qui l'avaient aidée quand elle en avait le plus besoin .La perte de sa cousine, celle qui était comme sa soeur ,l'avait brisée,mais elle s'était relèvait grâce à "ses folles" comme elle aimait dire. Elles l'avaient redonnées le sourire et l'envie de était comme un petit rayon de soleil qui éclairait le reste du groupe avec ses réflexions ou petite remarque. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle laisserait deux ou trois idiots les blesser. Devant cette soudaine révélation de caractère et de courage, oui il lui avait fallu une bonne dose de courage et d'adrénaline pour tenir tête aux autres, de la plus douce et la plus gentille du petit groupe des filles de gryffondor ,son petit ami ,Bryan,était retombait amoureux d'elle et n'avait plus jamais dit des paroles bléssantes à l'en contre des amis à sa petite amie.

**Jennifer** Helise Sortvif, supportait depuis son arrivé les remarques assez mal placés de la part des élèves de Poudlard, qui l'avaient harcèlés de "pourquoi es-tu venus ici?" et de "Y'avait pas du niveau à Beauxbâtons?" ou de "Ils t'ont renvoyées de là-bas ?". Un moment elle s'était énervée mais avait vite comprit le fonctionnement de l'école , la mentalité des élèves et prennait vite ses habitudes dans son nouveau quotidien. Elle avait vite arrêtée de faire attention aux autres ,ne se laissait pas facilement abattre ,et était loin d'être découragée par quelque chose. Elle avait connue pire, elle s'était préparée à pire, elle avait attendue un acceuil plus froid , plus neutre. Elle pensait que personne ne s'intéresserait à elle ,mais non elle s'était fait des amis, elle avait de bonne note,et une bonne réputation, que devait-elle attendre de plus de cet établissement? De sa nouvelle vie? Ils avaient déménagés sous l'ordre de son père , accompagnés de sa mère et de son hibou,ils étaient partis en Angleterre, abandonnant amis et le peu de famille en France. Etant élevée à la manière des sang-purs ,elle avait apprit plusieurs langues ,comme l'anglais, l'allemand, l'espagnol,et un peu d'italien. L'intégration était donc pas un réel problème pour la jeune fille. Malgré le fait d'être élevée par des règles stricte elle avait un sens de l'humour assez développée et l'envie de se rebeller plus forte que la moyenne. Elle était une adolescente insouciante voulant profiter un maximum de sa jeunesse avec des principes bien à elle. Peu bavarde, peu colérique ,quelques fois blazée, voila ce qu'elle était. Elle possédées des yeux accrochant ,ceux qu'une fois que vous les avez vue , la seule chose qui vous préoccupe est le fait de les recroisser. Vert. Plus vert qu'une forêt d'Amazonie,et plus vif que la couleur de l'herbe. De long cheveux lisse miel tombait sur son dos, sans aucunes méches qui dépassées. Elle avait un visage doux, de jolies lèvres en formes de coeur, un air angélique collait sur son être.

**Jadeline** Ambre Delune était loin d'être la plus calme du groupe. Elle était toujours agitée ,ne pouvant pas rester calme plus de cinq minutes ,elle était débordante d'énergie. Elle se donnait toujours corps et âme dans tout ce qu'elle investissait avec beaucoup d'envie et de passion. Résidant presque dans la bibliothèque,elle dévorait tout les livres ,toujours en quête de connaissance,attendant d'être encore surpris par les exploits de la magie. On pouvait se demander pouquoi le choixpeau l'avait envoyée a Gryffondor ,si on ne la connaissait pas. Elle avait toujours était la première de la classe ,la fiérté de son père, le trésor le plus préssieux de son grand frère et la muse de sa mère. Une mère créatice de mode renommé , un grand frère célèbre grâce a son poste de poursuiveur dans la préstigieuse équipe française ,Tapesouafles de Quiberon ,et un père qui travaillait au ministère de la magie anglaise ,en tant que auror. Depuis que son frère avait refusé de travailler au ministère et qu'il avait décidé de continuer sa passion, elle avait tout les espèrances de ses parents sur les épaules. On aurait pu dire que sa famille était normal ,pour des sorciers, mais ils étaient plus que ça. Ils étaient des Vélanes,son père et sa mère etaient à moitié vélane et à moitié sorcier, tout les deux, l'un anglais ,l'autre française lèguaient à leurs enfants les qualitées et les beautées des deux côtés. En France,les autres sorciers faisaient comme si c'était normal,mais en Angletterre ils avaient peur. Certains l'enviés ,d'autres l'admiraient mais rare était ceux qui la laissaient tranquille. Elle avait une chevelure de couleur d'un ton légèrement plus foncé que l'or blanc mais plus clair que du blond,et des yeux couleurs cyans. Un bleu turquoise mélangeait à un vert brute habitait ses iris,une couleur unique et sans paire. Personne n'arrivait a détaché son regard du sien, tous voulait simplement se noyait dedans. Elle avait un teint de porcelaine ,aucune imperfection et lisse, des lèvres rose au naturel, le nombre d'or sur le visage . Elle était parfaite. Un air de sérénité et d'innocence se dégageait d'elle. Tellement d'innocence que ça en devenait dérourant ,ça paraissait irréaliste.

C'est cinq jeunes filles formèrent l'un des groupes les plus populaires de Poudlard, certains les appelaient les "Parfaite barbie" et d'autres les "**impérieuses**"., parce qu'elles étaient toutes belle, intélligentes, pleines de grâce. Impérieuses ,parce que malgré tout ,elles étaient toutes pour le fait de respecter le règlement.

Elles étaient des modèles, et des détestaient. Des amies et des ennemies. Elle pouvaient être le bien sur terre et le mal incarnés. Elles étaient forte, indépendante, et soudé... un peu comme les "**Célébrités**".

Fils d'héros, d'auror, de puissant sorcier, de médicomage, de langue-de-plomb, de joueur de Quidditch,...Ils formèrent le groupe le plus branché de Poudlard. Les Potter, les weasley, les enfants des anciens membre de l'AD, de l'ordre du phoenix, de héros de la seconde guerre,etc... Ils étaient beau, doués, intelligents, charmeurs, manipulateurs,calculateurs ,etc... Voilà comment les Impérieuses les apreçevaient.

Lorsque le groupe des filles eurent un apogée,lorsque les garçons détachés leurs regards des filles du clan des Célébrités pour elles, lorsqu'elles devennaient les préférés de tout les professeurs, lorsqu'elles s'amusaient sans enfreindre le règlement, lorsqu'elles vinrent au même niveau que les Célébrités, c'est derniers c'était juré de les nuirent, quoi qu'il arrive, à n'impote quel prix.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Un mot souvent entendu

-...Non mais c'est une blague? Qui me l'a volé?

Ce réveille en douceur que tout le monde voudrait...ou pas. Ce qui m'énerve encore plus c'est que l'autre peste me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux ,en battant légerement les paupières, la lumière est aveuglante et je lâche un grognement. Sale... Peste.

-Que veus-tu Charlotte? Pourquoi tu cris à..6h du matin! lui reproché-je en me retournant dans mon lit.

J'entend un gémissement puis un cris de fustration. Des bruits de rangement, des livres qui tombes ,des parchemins qui se friossent. Enervée,ou à bout de patience je me retourne vers elle,pour lui faire face.

-Bon, tu compte gémir longtemps ou tu m'explique ce qui tracasse? Même si je doute fort que je veux t'aider ,je veux juste dormir 10 petites minutes de plus, donc grouille j'ai pas ton temps, je lâche méchamment.

-J'ai perdue mon vernis, celui qui est rose corail, légèrement pailetté et celui pour lequel j'ai payé tout ma bourse de la semaine!

Je souffle. Reste calme. Ne t'énerve pas. Un vernis. Tout ce boucans pour ça. UN VERNIS. Je lui lance un de mes regards de tueurs, le plus noir et le méchant. Après avoir juré longuement en silence, je lui souris hypocritement.

-Tu te fous de moi?

-Euh.

-Charlotte. Pourquoi personne appart moi est réveillé?

Je vis nettement son sourire, ce petit rictus naître sur ses lèvres, une pince de malice pétiller dans ses iris brun. Je sens une haine surgir des profondeurs de mon être. J'inspecte le dortoir, tout le monde dorme, personne n'entend ses bruits. Elle a sûrement jeté un sort d'insonorisation aux autres. Je. Vais. La. TUER! Le temps que je me lève cette peste c'était déjà volatisée, mais je l'aurais, tôt ou tard. 6:02. C'est un crime de se réveiller à seulement 6h! J'ai encore 1:50. J'aurais pus dormir encore 1heure..

Tuez moi. Ou non, retenez moi de ne pas la tuer plutôt.

Prenant mon courage a deux mains , je me dirige vers mon armoir et choisis des vêtements propre, prend mon sac déjà prets ,puis sors de la chambre pour aller à la salle de bain de préfets. Aucune âme érre dans les couloirs , même pas les fantômes, je commence de plus en plus à pester contre Charlotte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait comme idée derière la tête?

La tête pleines de réflexions j'entre dans la salle de bain et la referme derrière moi, une fois après avoir vérifié que personne n'était là. Je jete mon sac d'un côté de la pièce ,et par la suite j'enlève mes bijoux et vêtements. Je sors du bain et m'en roule le corps d'une serviette en coton ,et mes cheveux par une serviette plus petite.

Une fois après être bien séchée,je m'habille d'une jupe noire,d'une chemise blanche,et par dessus un pull en coton gris,des chaussure noirs,et finis ma tenue par une cape noire où le blason de gryffondor règne sur le haut de ma poitrine gauche. Je sèche bien mes cheveux blonds,les brosses, et les attache en une queue de cheval haute habituel. Je remets ma bague contenant un sceau qui appartient à ma famille depuis des générations ,mon long collier où orne une pierre d'émeraude ,tailllé délicatement, trouvant ainsi une grâce nouvelle toute en gardant son côté brute. Je le glisse sous ma chemise, comme toujours on voit seulement une fine chaîne en argent dépasser ,qui reste discrète. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans la glace, mon visage propre sans maquillage ,ni artifice.

Je jette un sort à mes habilles sales pour les envoyer aux elfes de maison pour qu'ils les lavent ,prend mon sac en bandolière sur mon épaule droit,et sort de la pièce. Il y a seulement mes pas qui résonne dans le couloir vide. Il doit être 6:50 maximum. Je vais faire quoi pendant tout ce temps moi?

Avec un dernier soupir je me dirige vers la grande salle, pour prendre mon petit dèj. Je lirais sans doute le dernier livre que j'ai empraintée de la bibliothèque, je reveillerais sans doute Jenny et les filles plus tards. Elles en ont besoin. Moi aussi j'en avais besoin.. J'entre dans la grande salle, les tables sont presque vide , il y a maximum une dizaine d'élèves par table.

Repérant Robert Whiteburn, un des seuls élève de 5ème année que je supporte, je me dirige jusqu'à lui. Avec un sourire franc, je m'assis en face de lui, tenant un livre rouge orné d'or a sa main gauche et mange de la droite. Le jeune homme aux cheveux chataîns ne me remarque même pas. Pas grave.

-Bonjour Robert, dis-je d'une voix douce.

Le dite Robert sursauta sous l'effet de la surprise et afficha une mine débousolé. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres une fois qu'il avait prit le dessus sur sa surprise ,je l'imite avec un sourire plus grand.

-Bonjour Jade,t'es déjà réveillée ,comment ça se fait, demande-t-il sincérement toujours en gardant se sourire de coin ,et il rangea son livre dans son sac.

-J'ai était victime d'une blague de mauvais goût, je dis faussement agacée, ce qu'il le fait rire.

-Toi? Victime? Laisse moi rire.

-C'est pas drôle ,je dis en essayant de ne pas rire.

-Bien sûr que si. Quelqu'un a réussi à te révéiller avant 7h, je dois allais féliciter la personne, dit-il en riant de bon coeur.

-Je me réveille peut-être toujours à 7h mais je suis toujours à l'heure, et la personne c'est Charlotte. Alors? Tu as toujours envie d'aller la féliciter, je demande sans cacher mon amusement.

Il se pétrifia ,une lueure d'incompréhension surgis de ses iris bleu, puis il se mit a secouer la tête énergiquement, ce qui me fait rire. Je ris tellement de son air horrifié que j'ai dû mal a reprendre mon souffle,pendant qu'il me lance des regards noirs.

-Non, je veux plus,dit-il d'un ton dur.

-Je rigolais. C'est pas ta faute si elle t'a-do-re!

-Je ne la supporte pas, elle est pire qu'une potte colle, elle se fixe à moi comme de la bave dragon japonais! Impossible de l'éloigner,dit-il d'un air désespéré en soupirant.

-La solution est simple tu dois sortir avec une fille, sinon elle ne te lacherais pas la grappe, dis-je après avoir bus une gorgé de jus de citrouille.

-Je sais, dit-il en se grattant la nuque,un tique à lui. Mais qui,me demande-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux avec espoir .

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça je suis loin d'être amie avec les filles d'ici, elles me détestent toutes donc je ne pourrais pas t'aider sur ce coup mais je demanderais à Jenny ou Lucy, elles connaissent tout le personne. Sinon personne te plaît ?

-Si, bien sûr que si,mais ... est-ce que moi je plaît a cette personne? Cette question me démange.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui plaîra pas? Tu es quelqu'un d'adorable et très gentil ,mignon et super attentionné. Et si par malheur elle te dit non ,je lui lance tout les sorts que je connais, elle le regrettera ,ne t'inquète pas.

-T'es pas croyable. Tu te plains qu'aucune fille t'apprécie et tu ne fais rien pour améliorer les choses.

-Les filles entres elles sont toutes hypocrites. Je préfère en avoir peu sur qui je peux compter et être amie avec des garçons, ils sont francs au moins, dis-je avec un sourire avant de mordre un petit pain au chocolat.

Nous nous mîmes a manger et parler en même temps, parlant de Quidditch, des cours, de devoirs,de moi, de lui, de Poudlard. En s'étouffant presque avec ce qu'on mange, riant aux éclats ,se moquant de l'autre. Tout ça pendant que la grande salle se remplissait.

-Alors c'est pas trop dur d'être Préfète, me demande-t-il avec un sourire et un sous-entendu.

-Je suis juste dépassée! c'est un cauchemard. Ne rit pas c'est vrai! Les premières années se perdent tout le temps, les troisièmes années s'amusent à les traumatiser en leurs racontent nimporte quoi, ya les cinquièmes années qui règle leurs comptent avec des duels dans les couloirs. J'ai déja enlevais presque 100 point à chaque maisons et collés plusieurs élèves! Arrête de rire.

-C'est bon, calme toi. Je me rapelle quand dans le train Alice Londubat cherchée celle qui était Préfète chez les gryffondor et elle avait fait toute une scène quand elle avait vue que c'était toi. Merlin c'était trop drôle! Elle était devenu toute rouge et tu l'avais bien répondu sans hausser le ton.

-Ça l'avait bien énervée ,je me rapelle, la pauvre elle était vraiment déçu de ne pas l'être.

-Ne compatis pas! Elle t'avait insulté après.

-Et je l'avais envoyée de l'autre côté du train avec un seul sort et c'était la première retenue que je donnais et points que j'enlevais, dis-je avec un sourire sadique.

-TRAÎTRESSE. DELUNE JE VAIS TE TUER !

On se regarder, Robert et moi, sans comprendre. Je voyais Jenny se diriger vers moi comme une furie ,accompagnée de Madi, Lucy, Mona. Une fois près de moi ,elle me donna une petite claque dérrière la tête ,sous les rires de certains Gryfondor et sous les yeux remplit d'incompréhension de Robert.

-SI Lucy ne t'aurais pas cherché dans notre dortoir pour voir si tu étais avec nous ,MONA MADI ET MOI on serait SÛREMENT en retard!

- C'est sa faute si vous ne vous réveillez pas, rétorque Robert en prenant ma défense avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-OUI C'EST A CAUSE D'ELLE QU'ON A PAS DORMIT CETTE NUIT, rugit Jenny.

-C'est pas vrai! J'AI écoutée VOS problèmes et J'AI donnée des conseils ,alors c'est la faute de vos problèmes. Bon on a cours de sortillège! Robert on y va ?dis-je en essayant de m'en fuir avant de me prendre un deuxième coup.

-Oui, ne soyez pas en retard, dit Robert aux filles.

-Esperons le, dit Mona avec humeur.

On s'éloigna rapidement, nos sac sur nos épaules,direction la salle de sortillège.

-A quoi sa me sert d'être préfète si je n'arrive même pas a contrôler ou même faire peur ma meilleure amie, je demande désespérément à Robert.

- A rien , répondit Robert avec un grand sourire.

* * *

><p>-Ce sortillège est assez important pour votre scolarité est le reste de votre vie, déclare Flitwick d'une voix flûtée en passant entre les pupitres.<p>

On voyait seulement des cheveux blanc traverser la salle, a cause de sa petite taille , il était presque impossible de le voir quand on est assis.

-Il est très utile pour contrer les attaques de l'adversaire sauf si celui-ci utilise un sortilège informulé,dit-il en continuant son monologue, vous allez les utiliser sur des crapeaux et des péroquets,la formule est Silencio, un coup sec avec la baguette suffira.

-Monsieur, on doit assomer les animaux avec la baguette? Un coup sec sur leurs crânes? On les laissent évanouis ou on les tuent ,demande Louis avec un sérieux qu'il prend seulement lorsqu'il dit des conneries,sous les rires des élèves.

Je soupir d'éxaspération et secoue la tête, débile un jour débile toujours.

-Bien sûr que Non! 10 points en moin à Gryfondor pour vos envies meurtriés monsieur Weasley. Bon mettez vous devant votre animal et pratiquez.

Des **_Silencio_** fussent de tout les côtés de la salle,tous des échecs à coup sûr, avec les cris d'animaux. Le mien est sans doute le pire. Mon péroquets hurle tous ce qu'il entends.

-Si tu te l'a ferme pas je pourrais pas me concentrer, tais-toi.

- Si tu te l'a ferme pas je pourrais pas me concentrer ,tais-toi! Tais-toi! Tais-toi! répéta mon peroquet.

-Tu dois utiliser ta baguette Delune pas dialoguer avec l'animal, me dit Potter avec une voix remplie d'ironie.

-La Ferme Potter. -La Ferme Potter! La Ferme! Poootterrrr ! hurla mon stupide peroquet.

-Toi, dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur l'animal, **SILENCIO**! Et toi ,dis-je en me tournant vers Potter, t'es le suivants.

Il ne broncha plus, toute forme de moquerie , d'amusement,d'ironie avait disparut. Il est silencieux et regarde mon péroquet avec un air d'incompréhension.

-Quoi, je demande en finissant par céder à la curiosité.

-Ton pérroquet ne crit plus, dit-il doucement, ton péroquet NE crit Plus Delune.

-Oh.

Oh? Sérieusement , je suis la seule a réussir et je lache un Oh. Qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi à la fin? Je regarde mon peroquet qui a l'air horrifié de ne pas entendre sa voix et qui a l'air de s'étrangler.

-Tu l'as mérité , je souffle à son encontre avec un sourire victorieux.

-Mlle Delune ,Bravo Bravo! Vous avez réussi. C'est incroyable!

-Merci, je murmure sans conviction. Et il s'éloigne avec un grand sourire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? T'es déçus de ne pas l'avoir fait du premier coups,demande Potter d'un ton neutre.

-Non, je suis juste déçue que je l'ai réussis grâce a toi, si tu ne m'aurais pas énérvée je ne l'aurais pas réussis. Et Potter, c'était du premier coup, j'ajoute lorsque la sonnerie retentit ,jetant mon sac sur l'épaule gauche je sors de la salle sans même attendre Jenny.

* * *

><p><strong><span>PDV Jenny.<span>**

Silencio.

Merde j'en peux plus,Silenciooo SILENCIEUX!

Ça ne sert strictement a rien que je cris. Ce foutus crapaud ne veux pas se taire. Il croiasse comme .. un crapaud! Inspirer. Crooooaaa Expirer. Crooa Croooooaaa Inspirer. Je vais le tuer de mes propres mains , il ne va rien comprendre.

-Calme toi tu veux. Le fait que tu l'agresse ne va pas changer grands choses, a part le fait qu'il soit inconsient,souffla quelqu'un par dessus mon épaule.

Je connais très bien cette voix, un léger frisson s'empare de mon corps, un sourire inconscient se dessine sur mes lèvres. -Je sais,dis-je d'une voix calme. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Commence par te calmer, fait le vide dans ta tête focalise toi sur l'animal et tu jete le sort, dit Tyler

-Comme si toi tu sais le faire, dis-je pour le provoquer. Un sourire étires ses lèvres charnues et il se tourne vers son peroquet et jette le sors , tout simplement.

Sans dificulté. Il réussit même son sort. Il se retourne vers moi avec un air qui voulait dire "alors-tu-doute-toujours-de-moi?" Voyant mon air imprésionné,voir même hyper impréssionné, il sourit.

-Ça t'étonne que je réussie on dirait, dit-il d'une voix amusée.

J'inspire et expire. Il me scrute intensément de ses beaux yeux bleu. C'était quoi déjà le sort? Je sais plus. Il est si près de moi. Respire.

-On a seulement 20minute Jenny, m'informe-t-il en murmurant.

-Mais je peux pas me concentrer,je reprend en commencent a m'énérver.

-Pourquoi?

-Comme si tu le savais pas.

Attends. QU'ES CE QUI. pourquoi j'ai dis ça? Fait comme si tu n'avais pas remarqué son sourire victorieux, concentre toi sur ce foutus crapaud qui continus a pointai ma baguette sur l'animal et laissa mon instinct me controler.

-Silencio.

Les cris de l'animal laisse place au silence. Je sens quelqu'un derière moi, avec un sourire je me retourne,il fera moin le fière, mon sourire devient charmeur et je balance mes cheveux sur ma gauche. J'espère l'avoir imprésionné. Je me retourne et reste petrifié sur place.

-Très bon boulot mademoiselle Sortvif, me dit mon professeur et s'en alla tout de suite après.

Il me laissa là, ébérluée par ce qui venait de se passer. Le rire de Tyler me ramena à la réalité. Moi qui m'attendais à le voir derrière,il surgis de ma droite, toujours prit par un fous rire. C'est pas drole. Pour moi en tout cas.

-Aller sourit,me dit il une fois remit de ses émotions.

-Non.

Oui, j'avais la ferme intention de ne pas sourire. Non je n'ai pas pus m'en empêcher. Un petit sourire s'installa contre ma volonté sur mes lèvres.

-C'est mieux, j'aime te voir comme ça.

Il AIME me voir sourire comme ça, mon sourire s'est agrandit. La sonnerit retendit, je n'ai jamais autant souhaitée qu'à cet instant que le temps ralentit. Juste pour savourer encore un peu ce moment, je prends mon sac, lui aussi. Il me laisse passer, mais reste près de moi.

-Bonne chance pour divination, me murmure-t-il avant de s'en aller à la direction opposé de la mienne.

-merci,je dis dans le vent.

C'est pas grave. Avec toujours ce sourire, je me dirige vers la classe de divination, et monte deux à deux les marches. Une fois arrivée en haut ,tout le monde me regarde et détourne les yeux en même temps. Mona s'approcha de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe,je lui demande.

-Madame Clarke n'est toujours pas là.

-Ah,bizarre.

-Comme si avant que tu le dis, on l'avait pas remarqué, dit une voix derrière nous.

-Qui t'as parlé Alysson, je rétorque froidement.

-Je parle si je veux,réplique-t-elle, ne te sens pas importante. Je te parle parce que tout le monde avait pitié de te répondre. -

-Et ayant un grand coeur tu m'as répondus. C'est tellement.. ah non je m'en fous en faite, ne me parle pas.

-T'es jalouse ,c'est tout.

-De?

-Que Tyler m'aime.

-Il ne t'aime pas.

-Il est fous de Jenny, ça se voit de son aptitude,intervient Mona.

-Tu es bien naïve de croire qu'il y aurait un jour quelque chose entre vous deux. Vos amis se détestent mutuellement. On ne va pas arrêter, je ne vais pas arrêter. Pas pour toi,dit Alysson sans accorder d'importance à Mona en s'approchant dangeureusement de moi.

-Tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter? T'es marrante toi,je dis en m'avancent vers elle a mon tours. Pense a faire une carrière d'humoriste.

-Pardonne moi mais tu veux qu'il aime quoi chez toi?

-Déjà je te pardonne pas,et il aime peut-être le fait que je te refais le portrait? Parle moi encore une fois et je te promets que tu le regretteras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu va faire Sortvif?

-Je vais..

-Alysson laisse la tranquille, Tyler fait ce qu'il veut, il a pas de compte à nous rendre,intervient Potter de nul parts.

-Mais..

-Il a raison ,dit Max, laisse tomber Alysson.

-On verra. Elle se retourna et alla rejoindre ses amis, et continua de me lancer des regards noirs.

-Ne tinquète pas on s'occupera d'elle, me dit Potter.

Il me regarde et me fait un petit sourire et il s'en va avec Max. James Sirius Potter me sourit pour me réconforter? Quelque chose cloche. Il a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter? Euh...si , là je m'inquiète vraiment. Mona me regarde avec un même air étonné.

-Je suis venus, désolée j'étais avec la directrice, rentrons en classe maintenant, désolée encore, dit Madame Clarke.


	5. Chapter 5

_Je tiens a remercier Didi-Elisabeth, tes reviews me font plaisir et j'adore ton raisonnement, j'espèreque la suite te plaira._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre<span> 5 :Alice et Hyperion.

Quelqu'un me rapelle pourquoi j'ai choisis étude des ruines? Sérieusement pourquoi? C'est le seul cours qui se déroule à l'autre bout du chateau et il a fallut que je choisisse cette matière. Je dois marcher pendant quelques minutes, voir courir pour ne pas arriver en retard. J'aurais très bien pus faire comme Jenny et de choisir divination. J'aurais prédit le malheur des Célèbres et je citerais des catastrophes pour chaque jours, les uns plus glauques que les autres. J'aurais lus l'avenir dans les feuilles d'un thé noir et j'aurais décrit les fumés d'une boule de cristal en criant toutes les deux secondes " LE SINISTROS". Ça aurait presque était trop facile.

-T'avance la velane ou t'as besoin d'aide, dit une voix aiguë insupportable.

-Je préfère mourir que de dépendre de ton aide Londubat, je réponds d'une voix calme.

-Si je devais choisir entre t'aider et te voir mourir, je choisirais la première option, rétorque-t-elle avec un sourire hypocrite suivit des gloussements de ses acolytes.

Alice Londubat est tout l'inverse de son père, le directeur de Gryffondor. Elle est odieuse, arrogante, insupportable, et égoïste. Elle fait partie du groupe de personnes qui croient que tout leurs est due a cause de la célébrités de leurs parents. Elle n'hésite jamais a "remettre les personnes à leurs places" comme elle aime si bien le dire. Elle humilie ceux qu'elle aime pas et reste toujours près de la personne la plus influante de Poudlard, a savoir son petit ami James Potter. Un autre crétin qu'on peux citer dans le groupe des personnes qui croient qu'ils peuvent tout faire parce qu'ils sont célèbre, comme perdre les precieux points que je rapporte à notre maison. Ce qui se ressemble s'assemble. Revenons en a notre petite peste d'Alice. Elle est une des filles les plus "populaire" de Poudlard, et est très admirées par ses acolytes de pimbeches. Pourtant elle a un physique banal, petite de taille, assez mince et ayant des long cheveux bruns, les yeux de la même couleur et une voix qui monte plus dans les aiguë que dans les tonalités normales. Aujourd'hui ses cheveux sont rassemblés en une longue tresse qui lui tombe à son epaule gauche, et son uniforme est négligé. La jupe trop courte, la chemise qui sort du pull et la cape est seulement attachée à l'ensemble par la fermeture de la capuche. Elle fait honte a gryffondor.

-Cette constation va dans les deux sens Londubat, dis-je sans me perdre mon calme. Bon, tu m'excuse mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, je dis le dernier mot avec répugnance non dissimulée.

-Je vois que tu commence a comprendre certaines choses Delune, comme le fait que c'est ton devoir de t'excuser envers tes supérieurs , dit Alice en riant de son affreux rire ce qui attire certains regards.

-Je t'enlève cinq points pour insulte envers un préfet, je dis les dents serrées pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, et n'oublie pas Londubat, comme je te l'ai déjà dis et prouvée, le fait que ton père soit un professeur ne m'empêchera pas de t'attaquer avec des sorts.

-Tu n'es rien Delune, strictement rien comparée à moi, dit elle avec hargne.

-Tu es peut être la fille de deux héros de guerre, mais moi je suis la fille de la personne que tu attends avec hâte les créations, tu t'habilles avec les vêtements que ma mère créer donc à ta place je me tairais une fois pour toute. Ah en plus Londubat, toi comparée a moi tu n'es rien, qui peut être comparable a un mannequin de Witch People , je termine en demandent avant de m'en allant, l'entend crier de frustration derrière moi.

Je reprends le cours de mon chemin et longe les couloirs bondés d'élèves. Au quatrième étages, je remarque un mur dégradé où "les Invisibles prennent la relève" est inscrit en grands d'un liquide vicieu. C'est encore une farce foireuse des célèbres. Je le signalerai au Professeur Londubat, et s'il se remet a rire face à cette centième infractions du règlement, j'irai directement voir la directrice. Une fois devant la salle de cours, je m'installe directement au premier rang et sort des parchemins et des plumes pour prendre des notes. Quelques secondes plus tard, Robert et Lucy me rejoignent. Ils s'installent à mes côtés et commencent à me parler des nouveaux runes qu'on va etudier. Et enfin le cours commence avec l'arrivé de Mister Ferh, notre professeur. Notre début de cours s'interrompt avec l'entrée du retardataire Louis Weasley, qui rentre en classe avec un sac taché du même liquide que le mur du quatrième étage. L'enflure, il enfreint le règlement et a le culot de venir en retard. L'heure passa vite, mais deux heures arithmancie me rappela ma faim constante. Lucy ne faisant pas arithmancie ,mais étude des moldus ,était allée rejoindre le reste de mes amies, a savoir Mona,Jenny, et Madi. Accompagnée de Robert, je me dirige vers la Grande Salle.

-Jade tu peux ralentir tu sais, m'informe Rob.

-Non je peux pas, j'ai faim et je veux pas manger les restes.

-Normalement on a vingt minutes pour ranger nos affaires dans nos dortoirs et descendre en calme, et plus les trentes minutes qu'ils nous accorde à la fin des repas pour parler a nos amis, on a théoriquement cinquante minutes d'avance, donc ça sert a rien d'aller si vite, insite-t-il.

-T'es un malin toi, tu aurais du aller à Serdaigle. C'est pas comme si je n'y ai pas déjà pensée toute seule, dis-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de faire du sarcasme. Je sais très bien tout ça Rob, mais tu veux que le repas se passe en engeulade ? Parce que je viens de voir une nouvelle farce de tes amis et je pense bien leurs dire deux mots dessus.

-Okay, je te laisse leur crier dessus comme tu veux mais Jade pour l'amour de Merlin laisse moi aller dans mon dortoir, m'implore-t-il.

-D'accord, va déposer tes affaires dans ton dortoirs, tu me rejoindra quand tu auras fini, je cède.

-Merci, t'es la meilleure, dit-il en me souriant avant de s'en aller en courant dans le sens inverse.

Lâche , il m'a abandonné. Mais bon, je me console en me disant que je vais voir mon petit ami. Je rentre dans la grande salle et me dirige directement vers la table des Serpentards. Comme toujours , beaucoup de personnes chuchotent derrière mon dos après m'être diriger vers la table, ils ne s'habituent toujours pas au fait que je mange dans une autre table que la mienne. Je comprends pas les anglais, quand un Poufsouffle va s'asseoir avec des Serdaigle ou Gryffondor personne ne dit rien, mais quand moi j'ose manger avec mon petit ami il y a scandal. Stupide si vous voulez mon avis.

Une fois à la hauteur de celle-ci je remarque une tête blonde et un sourire naît sur mes lèvres. Je m'approche de cette personne et m'assois près de lui. Je le connais depuis son enfance, et c'est un être totalement différent du monde dans lequel il vit. Il est très souvent comparé à sa famille et souvent référencés aux actes de ses parents durant la guerre. Certains vous diront qu'il est froid , hautain, narcissique et ignoble, mais il n'en est rien de ses accusations injustifiées. C'est un jeune homme assez sociable, charismatique, drôle , cultivé, et intelligent. Il a juste était élevé d'une manière différente, propre au sang purs anglais. Je trouve que c'est son droit légitime de se cacher derrière une apparance froide, il se défend comme il peux contre les commentaires des autres. Il est catalogué en fonction de son nom de famille, et je trouve ça intolérable et très injuste. Pourtant il ne s'est jamais plaint et a fait face, aux personnes qui tenaient des propos insultants, la tête haute. C'est un garçon fort et courageux, et le fait qu'il est a Serpentard n'effacera pas ça. Il lève ses yeux gris vers moi, et m'offre un de ses rares sourire en publique. Je l'enlace de mes bras et l'approche près de moi.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que tu m'avais manqué, je lui demande en le serrant un peu plus.

-Oui Jade, oui tu me l'as déjà répétée plusieurs fois, dit il en riant doucement.

-Ça fait longtemps que t'as pas passé du temps avec moi,je dis en le libérant de mes bras

.

Il hausse les épaules et me sourit.

-Tu viens avec nous à la prochaine sortit de Pré-au-Lard, je dis brutalement.

-Je pensais pas y aller en..

-Pourquoi tu m'évite Malefoy , je lui demande d'une voix menaçante.

-Je t'évite pas je..

-Tu?

-Je..enfin..je sais pas, souffle-t-il, j'ai l'impression de te déranger constamment, avoue-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

-Ecoute moi bien Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy, tu es une des seules personnes dans ce château qui me dérangerait jamais. Que ce soit de nuit ou de jour , que je sois avec mes amis ou entrain de m'engueuler avec des idiots, tu peux venir me parler. Je serais même prête pour sécher des cours juste pour passer du temps avec toi Scorp. J'ai pensée a t'harceler pour passer du temps avec toi mais Jenny m'en a empêcher. Tu l'as connaît, elle m'a sortit ses arguments du genre "c'est un jeune homme responsable il fait ce qu'il veut" ou "s'il veut pas venir te parler tu dois respecter sa décision". Quand elle m'a dit ça j'étais a deux doigts d'envoyer une lettre a Drago pour lui demander si tu lui avait rien dit.

Scorpius se mit a rire, un son melodieux et agréable a entendre sortit de sa gorge, je ris avec lui le coeur plus léger. Je le connaissais bien avant Poudlard, mais la première fois que je l'ai vue ici c'était lorsque Louis Weasley et James Potter insitait a Albus Potter de jeter un sort sur Scorpius. Trois contre un, vous vous rendez compte? Comment voulez-vous qu'un gamin de deuxième année puisse se défendre?Et sans mentir, j'avais là une opportunité en or pour prendre ma revanche sur une des blagues que j'avais été victime. Ces imbéciles m'avait donnés des dragées en guise de trêve et moi naïve que j'étais j'y avais cru et je m'étais retrouvée à l'infirmerie pendant deux jours. Je m'étais dirigée vers eux en citant tout les adjectifs qu'ils employés pour les Serpentards , comme "lache" ,"mesquin","arrogant" et,"déloyale" . Je leurs avait dis que le Choixpeau c'était trompé sur leurs compte et que c'était eux qui étaient digne de Serpentards. Et je leurs avaient tellement jetés de sorts, suite à une de leurs insultes, que les deux aînés c'étaient retrouvés a l'infirmerie pour une semaine. J'avais épargnée Albus parce qu'il avait refusé de s'en prendre gratuitement a Scorpius , avant mon intervention. Et depuis ce jours, ils s'en prenaient rarement à mon protégé. Mon Scorpius Malefoy.

-Je vois que vous vous amusez bien, dit une voix masculine en nous interrompant dans notre fous rires.

Je lève les yeux et rencontre les yeux bleu de Daniel. Il se laisse tomber a côtés de moi, un air fatigué sur le visage. Il me sourit et me prend dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête au creux de ma nuque. Je l'entend respirer a travers mes cheveux ,et un frisson agréable me traverse. Il se sépare quelques secondes plus tard en me volant un baiser rapide.

-Alors vous parlez de quoi ,nous demande-t-il.

-De Jade qui était a deux doigts de faire une crise, répond Scorp en se calmant.

-A cause de, demande Daniel en laissant sa phrase en suspension.

-A cause de ce jeune homme, il ne me parle plus, je me plains. Il veux même pas venir avec moi a Pré-au-Lard.

-Comment ose tu la contredire, s'exclame Dan en feignant l'indignation avec un petit sourir.

Je hausse les sourcils et secoue la tête, ils explosent de rire en me regardant. Je rêve ou ils se foutent de moi là? Ils sont irrécupérable.

-C'est ça moquez vous, bande de gamin. Je vais allée rejoindre mes amis, vous savez ceux qui se moquent pas de moi, je dis d'une manière théâtrale.

Je me lève mais Daniel me retient du bras, et approche son visage du mien.

-Au fait Jade.. Si tu leurs demandent leurs avis, j'en suis sûre qu'ils se moqueraient de toi avec nous, finit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Salaud, je dis en souriant.

Je me dirige vers la table des Gryffondors, il a raison. Dans notre groupe, tout le monde se moque entre eux, mais ça reste purement amicale, on ne dit jamais des choses insultantes ou blessants l'ego de l'autre. C'est ça l'amitié. Je m'assois entre Jenny et Madison.

-Quelle est la raison de ce sourire, me questionne Jenny. Mon sourire s'accentue et je peux dire que là, je suis vraiment heureuse.

-Daniel et Scorpius , je révèle simplement.

-Ah, oui tu nous éclaire vraiment là, rétorque Madi en riant légèrement.

-Très drôle,je dis en roulant des yeux, je suis juste aller prévenir Scorp que je l'embarquais pour Pré-au-Lard.

-Comment ça, me demande Mona.

-Jenny a un rendez vous avec Tyler, Lucy et Robert on décidés d'y aller ensemble en amis , je mimes entre guillemets, Madi va encore être en heure de colle et toi tu vas être avec Bryan, et je voulais passer du temps avec Scorp, j'explique.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'a dit Daniel?

-Comment ça, je demande ne voyqnt pas où Jenny voulait en venir.

-Peut être que lui, il voulait passer toute la journée avec toi, seule, ensemble, tu comprends?

-Pas vraiment je comprends pas pourquoi la présence de Malefoy le dérangerait.

-Quelle naïve cette fille, soupire Lucy.

-Je crois qu'elle réalise toujours pas qu'ils ont dépassés le stade "amis" et qu'ils sont "en couple", rajoute Madi.

-Je suis pas stupide, je sais très bien qu'on est ensemble mais Scorp compte énormément pour moi et si ça le dérange il prend sur lui et il se la ferme. S'il n'est pas content..

-Oui?

-Le choix est assez facile si vous voulez mon avis. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais Scorp c'est comme mon petit frère et entre eux deux je choisirais Scorp , y'a pas l'ombre d'un doute.

-Et moi qui pensait que tu étais amoureuse, soupire Mona en me regardant tristement.

-Nana.. Je te l'ai répétée plusieurs, non? C'est rare qu'une personne comme moi trouve la personne qui lui faut , enfin pas avant ses vingt ans.

-Une personne comme toi?

-Une vélane Mona, les vélanes tombent rarement amoureux de quelqu'un. On peux faire semblant, on peux s'attacher, on peux lui donner de l'importance, mais on tombe pas amoureux. On ressent pas c'est papillons dans le ventre, ni l'impression que ton coeur va exploser sous la joie. On passe pas nos journées a penser à cette persone, et encore moins a lui répéter "je t'aime" à tout bout de champs. On est ceux qui vous font ressentir tout ça, pas ceux qui subissent le charme.


	6. Chapter 6

_Il est 03h38 du matin et je viens de terminer d'écrire, je n'ai pas pus corrigées mes fautes, excusez moi à l'avance pour ça. Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>FC6:Pré-Au-Lard (12) Jenny.

C'est fous comme la vie fait les choses à sa manière. Elle nous donne rien pendant un moment, et lorsqu'on perd tout espoir un sentiment naît en nous. Quelque chose de fort qui commence a ronger nos entrailles petit à petit. Ça commence dans le ventre et se propage dans tout notre corps. D'abord le coeur, les battements de notre coeur s'affolent, ensuite les poumons, notre respiration se fait irrégulière, et ensuite le cerveau, on en fait une obsession. Ma perception de ce sentiment ressemble plus à une crise, une maladie, qu'à quelque chose de benefique pour nous.

Pourtant ça l'est.

Quand les regards se croissent, un sourire apparaît. Lorsque quelques mots sont échangés, un sentiment de bien être s'installe en nous. Si les rires s'assemblent, on est comblés. On cherche son attention, on veux être près de cette personne, on veux sa présence, une sécurité, des promesses, un semblant de bonheur.

On veux juste cette personne, à n'importe quels veux son bonheur, remplir ses voeux et être à la hauteur de ses

espérance. On veux chérir cette personne et la rendre heureuse pour revoir ce sourire éclatante sur son veux entendre ses rires,on veux partager tout ça avec cette même personne. Et quand on se rend compte de nos pensées, on constate l'évidence: on est tomber amoureux. C'est quelque chose d'agréable et de frustrant. De réconfortant et de blessant. De libérateur et mensongère.

C'est vital, c'est un besoin comme l'oxygène ou l'eau. C'est une évidence, que sans cette personne vous êtes condamnés a une vie sans couleur et valeur. Que la vie n'aurait pas le même goût et que vous ressentirez plus jamais ces sentiments pour un autre. Vous pensez à tous ça alors que peut être la personne que vous aimez ne sait même pas que vous existez.

Peut être que cette personne ne ressent pas les mêmes choses. Peut être que tout ça c'est vous qui l'avez inventé. Et puis vient l'instant où l'un des deux fait le premier pas, le premier rapprochement, la première discussion. Puis avec le temps on se sent à l'aise avec, on prend des libertés, et sans comprendre comment on le voit chambouler nos habitudes, s'installer dans notre quotidien, être une partie a part entière de notre vie.

C'est ce que je ressens pour Tyler. Depuis la première fois que je l'ai vue. La première seconde, le premier instant. J'avais pas compris tout de suite ce que je ressentais pour lui mais je savais déjà que c'était pas normal. Je ne voulais pas juste lui parler de cours et de gobelins, je voulais rire et passer du temps avec lui. J'étais naïve et j'avais pas compris, mais maintenant je le sais. Depuis le début c'était lui. A mon arrivée à Poudlard j'étais assez proche de lui, c'était la première personne qui m'a parlé et le seul qui m'embêter pas avec la raison de mon arrivée. Je voyais bien qu'il voulait aussi le savoir mais il respectait mon choix et ne poser pas de question. Il se contentait de me parler , de me raconter des blagues, me faire penser a autres choses.

Grâce a lui je m'étais rapprochée de Louis Weasley et de Max Dubois, deux de ses camarades de chambre. On rigolait bien ensemble, puis Potter n'a pas supporter qu'une nouvelle vienne et lui prends ses joujous, et il m'en a voulu. Il s'est disputé a cause de ça avec Tyler, j'ai été la cause de leurs premières dispute, et il me pardonnerait jamais pour ça. J'avais demandée conseil auprès de Jade, elle m'avait conseillée de m'éloigner et de laisser faire les choses. Que de créer une troisième guerre dans le château ne serait pas favorable pour mon intégration. Et je l'ai écoutée, et je me suis vue loin de Tyler. C'était comme si je trouvais quelque d'unique et que la seconde d'après je la perdais, bon je vous l'accorde c'était pas une seconde mais bien quelques mois.

Et je n'ai pas compris comment je suis passé de "amie" à "ennemie". Comment je me suis retrouvé de l'autre côtés de la frontière. L'arrivée de Jade m'a été d'une grande aide, grace ou a cause d'elle, je me suis de nouveau rapprochée de lui. Lorsqu'elle s'en engueulé avec James, Tyler et moi on ouvrait les paris sur "qui va finir en heures de colles". Et je gagnais presque toujours, ma merveilleuse meilleure amie réussisait a amadouer les professeurs et préfets avec un seul sourire ou un air angélique sur le visage, et ça énervé encore plus James. Elle m'a aidé a gagné plus d'une vingtaine de gallions, et de me rapprocher de la personne que j'aimais. Jattendais un signe de lui. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi et rien à la fois.

Et à la fin de ma troisième année, j'ai abandonnée lorsque j'ai appris qu'il sortait avec Alysson. En quatrième année, sous la pression de mes amies j'ai changée complètement ma garde robe , mon apparence et même ma façon d'être. Grâce aux fille, je prenais en confiance et je m'affirmais petit à petit. On commençait a s'intéresser à moi et j'oubliais Tyler. Il y a eu alors Samuel Sea, quatrième année Serdaigle, blond aux yeux bleus, assez sympathique et très charmeur. Je m'étais laissé aller malgré les avertissement de mes amies, je voulais tenter. Ressentir. Oublier. Remplacer.

Je me suis fait trompé, je me suis vue brisé. Et je me suis vue réconforté par celui que je pensais remplacer. Je revoyais les sentiments que j'avais enterrés en moi ressurgir lorsqu'il m'avait dit que "tout va bien aller" et qu'il était là pour moi. J'étais perdue. Totalement désemparée. Si vous voulez je vous explique de cette façon: j'ai courus, j'ai fuis pour ne pas tomber, j'ai ralentis, j'ai essayé de rester a un même endroit avec une même personne , j'ai crus aimer, j'ai pleuré, j'ai été réconforté par celui que je fuyais, et au final je suis quand même tomber. Et aujourd'hui j'ai un rendez vous avec lui, c'est notre première sortie de l'année et je vais la passer avec lui. Je sais pas quoi mettre et j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide, je dois être parfaite.

Et c'est pour ça que je me trouve sur le lit de Jade entrain de la secouer pour qu'elle se réveille et vienne m'aider, non c'est pas égoïste , c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

-Jadeeee, alles ne me fait pas crier, lève toi toute seule, je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

Aucune réponse.

-Jadeline Ambre Delune réveille toi de suite, je cris sans faire attention aux protestations de Charlotte.

Bon elle me laisse pas le choix.

-Je viens de voir les idiots attraper ta chouette et l'emmener vers la forêt interdite, ils vont le donner a manger a un centor.

Je la vois jeter les couvertures au sol et se lever d'un coup. Elle attrape sa baguette et court vers la porte, sûrement pour aller sauver sa pauvre chouette Blanche. Je l'attrape par la taille et l'arrête en la tirant vers l'arrière en riant.

-Je r-rigole.. Elle va b-bien ta chouette, je dis entre mes rires. Et depuis quand les centors mangent des chouettes Jade, je finis en riant encore plus.

-T'es qu'une emmerdeuse, dit elle en s'écartant de moi avec humeur.

-C'était pour te réveiller, j'ai besoin de toi, lui dis-je en faisant les yeux de chien battus.

-Pour quoi encore?

-Je sais pas quoi mettre, je me plains en soupirant.

Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres et semble plus réveillée.

-Donne moi vingt minutes, me dit elle.

-C'est trop on pourra jamais..

-Donne moi vingt minutes, je me lave, m'habille, te trouve tes vêtements et accessoires et il te restera plus qu'à enfiler le tout, d'accord?

-D'accord, je dis en souriant.

-Aller maintenant dégage, me dit elle en me virant de son dortoir.

Je ris et m'en vais vers mon dortoir. Je m'assois sur mon lit et l'attend. Si Jade a bien héritée quelque chose de sa mère, c'est bien son goût pour la mode, elle a ça en elle. Elle n'est pas de ces filles qui passent leurs journées a parler des dernières tendances, mais elle aime voir les personnes bien habillés. Malgré elle, elle est obligée de porter toutes les nouveautés du marché a cause de son statut et ses obligations. Sa mère lui refait sa garde robe a chaque nouvelle collection de sa ligne de vêtements sorcier et moldus et étant à le visage de la société de sa mère, Jade n'a pas d'autres choix que de les porter. Il y a aussi de bon côté a ça, comme le fait que Jade se donne coeur joie de m'aider a chaque fois que j'en ai besoin. Sa mère m'aime tellement qu'elle me fait même des vêtements sur mesure parfois.

Je pourrais envier Jade si je ne savais pas a quel points c'est insupportable le quotidien qu'elle mène pendants ses vacances , avec tout les journalistes qui la suivent pour avoir une belle photo "du mannequin de Witch People", sa mère qui lui demande des avis chaques secondes, le fait qu'elle joue les cobayes et que en plus de ça elle doit limite apprendre a comment choisir un tissu et tout le tralala, non merci. Ça ira comme ça. J'ai déjà la sur-attention de mes parents pas besoin de rajouter la pression dans tout ça.

-Je suis là, crit Jade en me sortant de mes pensées. J'ai trouvée ça et ça, dit elle en tenant deux piles de vêtements sous chaque bras. Ici il y a un ensemble composé d'une jupe blanche imprimé a fleurs couleurs rose pâle et d'une chemise légère blanche et d'un long gilet couleur crème. Comme chaussure j'ai pensée a tes botte crème. Ou d'une robe vert pastel ,qui va jusqu'au genou à manche courte, simple et à la fois chic complété d'un long gilet en laine noire et de bottine de même couleur. Aloors?

-Je sais pas.

-Comme premier rendez vous tu prend le premier ensemble et pour le deuxième tu prendrais le deuxième, conclue-t-elle.

-Je pense pas qu'il y aurait une deuxième, je dis pour moi même.

-Tais-toi , tu vas être tellement belle qu'il te proposera peut être même en mariage, dit jade en riant aux éclats.

Ah oui dernière chose sur elle, elle est d'une nature super optimise pour la vie amoureuse de ses amies mais si on l'écoute, pour sa, part elle ne trouvera jamais le bonheur. Si elle en etant parfaite elle ne trouve personne, moi je finirais avec 173561chats, ou pelucge de chats parce que j'ai l'allergie contre ces animaux. On s'égard là.

-Très drole Jade, je dis en prenant les habilles et me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-Vous allez passer une journée inoubliable , j'en suis sûr, contunie-t-elle toute seule. Vous êtes juste trop mignon ensemble et si une pimbeche vous embête, elle aura affaire à moi.

-Occupe toi d'Alysson alors, je dis en m'habillant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait cette peste?

-Elle m'a dit que Tyler m'aimer pas et que notre entourage n'aider en rien et que le fait qu'on s'entend pas , ses amis et les miens vont créer des embrouilles, et cetera.

-Qu'elle sal..

-Jade ton langage, je l'avertis depuis la salle de bain.

-Mais c'est vrai, ça ne se fait pas de dire ça. Et puis un couple c'est a deux, pas les deux concernés plus leurs amis.

-Je sais.

-Elle va finir entre mes mains un jour, je te le dis, peste Jade.

-Et toi avec Dan, je dis pour changer de sujet.

-Rien de spécial, ça se passe c'est tout.

-Pourquoi t'es toujours avec lui si tu ressens rien pour lui chou?

-C'est pas que je ressens rien, je tiens à lui, vraiment. C'est juste que je l'aime pas comme lui m'aime, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être a la hauteur de son amour et que je mérite pas ses attentions. Tu sais j'ai toujours eu l'impression avec lui, qu'il y a quelques parts dans ce monde une fille qui l'attend et qu'à cause de moi, elle ne l'aura jamais. Mais j'ai peur que si j'arrête tout, je le perd et ça je le supporterais pas. Je me suis habitué a lui. Jenny, je sais pas quoi faire. Je me sens égoïste et je veux le laisser mais d'un côté jarrive pas.

-Fait ce que ton coeur te dicte, lui dis-je doucement en entrant dans la pièce.

-La seule chose que mon coeur me dit c'est que c'est pas lui.

-Alors dit le lui, explique lui Jade ce que tu ressens, que tu l'aime mais pas de la même manière que lui.

-Il va m'abandonner, souffle-t-elle. Il va me maudir et me détester.

-Personne ne peux te faire ça.

-Tu es beaucoup trop naïve jenny, me dit elle droit dans les yeux, reste comme ça, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

-Parle lui.

-Si tu me promet de proposer a Tyler de manger ensemble ce soir au diner, je veux dire l'un a côté de l'autre.

-Quoi? Mais enfin..

-A toi de choisir Sortvif, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle portait une jeans slime clair déchirés a quelques endroit, un simple débardeur blanc et une chemise à carreaux bleu et noir,d'une taille plus grande de ce qu'elle s'habille,et de simple chaussure noire. Simple mais chic , comme elle dit souvent.

-D'accord on fait comme ça alors, je cède finalement.

-On descend manger , elle propose en me souriant.

-Oui, allez.

On descend à la salle commune et de là-bas on se dirige vers la grande salle. Mona doit déjà être avec Bryan. Madi devait être en retenue et je pense que Lucy et Rob sont déjà partit. Je me demande ce que va faire Jade, oui je suis curieuse. Non enfaite j'essaye de me concentrer sur tout sauf au fait que je vais passer du tempd en tête a tête avec Tyler. C'est bon je stresse. Je pourrais peut être m'en aller doucement et m'enfermer dans les cachots.. Jade me tuerais a mains nues. Elle me tire vers l'avant et on rentre dans la grande salle, il y'a presque tout le monde. Jade me sourit sadiquement et me lâche la main.

-Bonne chance, elle me souffle.

Et elle s'en va vers la table des serpentards, m'abandonnant ainsi au milieu de la grande salle. Merci. Je soupire et marche vers la table et je vois Tyler me faire des signes de mains. J'ai toujours le temps de faire demi-tours? Non? D'accord. Je m'avance vers lui et m'assois à ses côtés en lui souriant.

-Salut, je lui dis.

-Salut, dit-il en me faisant un bisou sur ma joue.

Je. Il m'a. Mais. Je rêve ou il m'a.. Devant tout le monde. Je.. D'accord.

-Sympa ta copine qui t'abandonne pour les Serpentards, dit james en me sortant de mon nuage.

-Elle est aller rejoindre son petit ami, je dis calement sans faire attention à la réaction de James.

-Comme toi qui vient rejoindre Tyler, commente Louis rapidement.

Là je deviens petit à petit rouge. Stupide timidité. Pourquoi je rougis toujours pour rien?

-Annh regarder la comme elle rougit, c'est mignon, dit Max en riant.

-Laissez la tranquille, dit Tyler en passant un bras autours de mes épaules.

-On a encore rien fait, nous avertit Louis.

-Ouais et vous ferez rien après, Jenny tu veux manger maintenant ou on mange a Pré-au-Lard?

-Comme tu veux, je dis en haussant les épaules.

-On mange là-bas et on sort d'ici avant qu'ils ne te traumatise, me dit il en se levant.

-C'est pas trois gamins qui vont me traumatiser, je dis en souriant.

-Gamin? Sérieusement? Tyler dit lui quelque chose, dit Louis en fessant mine d'être vexé.

-Quelque chose Jenny, voilà c'est dit maintenant on part, dit il.

Je ris doucement et me lève a mon tour près à le suivre. On traverse la grande salle et il s'arrête dans le hall en me fixant longuement.

-Tu vas pas regretter de m'avoir accorder cette après-midi, dit il en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

-J'espère, je lui dis en souriant.

-Ah et en faite, tu es très belle, comme toujours.

Oui. Aujourd'hui je vais passer une journée inoubliable.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre6 (2/2): Pré-au-Lard _Jade_

Jusqu'à mes onze ans je pensais que c'était normal. Que j'étais normale. Quand j'avais demandé à mes parents pourquoi les personnes me regardaient, ils m'avaient dit que c'était rien. Je comprenais pas pourquoi des personnes nous suivaient avec de gros engins où de la lumière sortait. Je comprenais pas le fait que des personnes disent à ma mère qu'elle avait une belle petite fille. Qu'on me souriait toujours, qu'on me complimentait souvent, qu'on me faisait des faveurs. Je comprenais pas pourquoi ma mère m'obligeais a mettre tel ou tel vêtements. Que mon père me laisse presque jamais sortir devant la maison et que je devais obligatoirement être accompagné d'une personne. Je comprenais pas pourquoi des garçons me rapportaient des cartons rose en forme de coeurs. Je comprenais pas pourquoi les filles voulaient pas me parler et qu'ils me disaient des méchancetés. Jecomprenais pas mais on m'avait dit que c'était normal. Les seules personnes de mon âge que je fréquentais étaient les enfants des amis à mes parents. A savoir Jenny, celle avec qui je passais tout mon temps, Jules, Auxane, Gautier, etc..

Une semaine avant d'entrer a l'école de Beauxbâtons, mes parents m'avaient expliqués pourquoi. Ils m'avaient dit que si des personnes s'arrêtaient en pleine rue pour me regarder c'était parce que j'étais une vélane. Que c'était due a de grands sorciers qui avaient fait une alliance avec une espèce magique et que ça avait formé les vélanes. Mon père m'avait avoué qu'il était moitié veela tout comme ma mère. Ils m'avaient tout expliqués et m'avait affirmé que c'était normal. Je les avais encore cru, je leurs faisais confiance.

Ma première année à Beauxbâtons avait été terrible. Les filles de différentes années venaient m'embêter et me dire que j'étais "un monstre". Que je leurs volé ceux qu'elles aimaient. Que c'était horrible de faire ça. Que j'avais pas de sentiments. Que j'étais ni humains ni sorcière. Que j'étais pas normale. J'avais seulement onze ans et on me disait des horreurs comme ça, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Pleurer? Répliquer? Dire a quelqu'un? A mes parents? A la directrice? A mon frère? A qui? Je me sentais seule, il y avait bien Jenny avec moi mais je me sentais affreusement seule. Je m'éloignais d'elle pour qu'elles arrêtent de s'en prendre à elle aussi.

La deuxième année avait été pire que la première, voyant que je réagissais pas a leurs provocations , elles s'en étaient prisent à Jenny, le seul moyen de m'atteindre. Jenny n'avait pas pu supportée ça plus de trois moi, en décembre elle avait été transférée à Poudlard. Je n'étais pas seule pourtant, ceux de ma promotion étaient les seuls a me soutenir et m'aider. Les garçons restaient toujours près de moi pour empêcher les plus grandes a s'en prendre directement à moi. J'allais mal. Je me sentais faible. J'étais faible.

Elles avaient réussi, elles m'avaient convaincu que tout ça c'était à cause de moi. Que si Jenny est parti c'est a cause des insultes qu'elle subissait a cause de moi. Que si certaines filles me haïssait c'était parce que ceux qu'elles aimaient me défendait et m'aider. Que si y avait un coupable c'était a cause de moi et que le problème venait de moi. Que j'étais pas normal. Que c'était pas normal de détourner les sentiments des garçons. Pas normal que j'ai les cheveux d'un blond blanc et qu'ils brillaient parfois d'une lueur argenté. Pas normal que la pupille de mes iris déviés du bleu cyan au vert vif lorsque je riais ou que j'étais heureuse. Que j'étais un monstre. J'avais seulement douze ans et j'étais persuadé que j'étais un monstre.

Pendant l'été de mes douze ans, je me suis rebellée contre mes parents, contre ce que je pensais être leurs mensonges. Je leurs rejetés la faute, l'accusation, la responsabilité de ma nature. Un matin de juin, je me suis réveillé tôt et je me suis enfuis par la cheminée. J'avais prononcé l'adresse du chemin du cristal, entendu la veille lors d'une conversation entre mes parents. Une rencontre avait tout changée. Ma perception des choses et la vue que je portais sur moi. Un rencontre inespérée. J'étais rentrée tard le soir, mais parents avaient étés fous d'inquiétude, et avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains. Ils avaient fait pression sur ma directrice, qui avait parlé à McGonagal. En troisième année je m'étais formée une apparence, celle de l'élève modèle qui n'écoute pas les rumeurs et vie sa petite vie. Mais j'entendais très bien les chuchotements dans les couloirs, les insultes criés , les lettre d'haine anonyme. Mais je prenais sur moi.

C'est la que Daniel Hayt rentre en jeux. Alors qur je pensais que la maison des Gryffondors allez bien m'accueillir, c'était plutôt les Serpentards qui s'étaient montrés les plus chaleureux. Je m'étais rapprochée de lui. Beaucoup. Au point que je tenais à lui. Lorsqu'il m'avait avoué ses sentiments , je n'avais pas pu lui dire non. Comment dire non a une des seules personnes qui nous a accepté ? Et maintenant je suis face a un dilemme. Je sais pas quoi faire. Laisser ou s'attacher. Avouer ou continuer. Céder ou résister. Laisser ou s'accrocher. Assumer ou mentir.

-Bonjour les garçons, je dis et m'assois sur le banc de la table des Serpentards, ça va?

-Salut Jade, ils me répondent en même temps avec un petit sourire.

-Vous manigancez quoi, je demande suspicieuse.

-Rien, rétorque Dan avec un grand sourire.

-On y va , je propose en les regardent tout les deux.

-Tu veux pas manger, me demande Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je mangerais quelques choses là-bas, allez debout on y va, je dis toute joyeuse.

-Merde, j'ai oublié ma bourse, attendez moi dans le hall je vous rejoins, nous dit Scorp en s'en allant en courant.

-Il est le seul gamin qui peux faire ça, je dis en riant doucement, oublier sa bourse alors qu'on va a Pré-au-Lard.

Daniel rit et on se lève de la table en marchant côte à côte vers le hall. Je lui parle maintenat ou j'attends. Et s'il le prend mal et on passe une aprèm a se disputer? Mais si je lui dis pas maintenant je pourrais plus jamais le faire. J'aurais plus le courage. Bon allez Jadeline, tu peux le faire. J'ai beaucoup de conviction quand il s'agit de me motiver, non je suis vraiment pas doué pour ça. Je m'embrouille toute seule là. je te déteste Jenny, sans toi j'aurais pas pensée a ça, j'aurais laissé les choses faire. Arghhh.

-Ça va pas, me demande doucement Dan. Je prend une grande respiration et secoue la tête négativement, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

-Daniel je.. On doit parler, je lâche en regardant mes chaussures honteuse.

-Ohh, souffle-t-il, je vois.

-Je.. Tiens beaucoup à toi Daniel. Tu es mon premier ami ici et tu es le seul qui m'a jamais jugé sur.. Mes origines. Tu es important pour moi, mais..

-Tu m'aime pas comme moi je t'aime, finit il par comprendre.

Je me mords la lèvre inferieur , signe de mon anxiété et hoche la tête, toujours entrain de fuir son regard. La tout de suite je veux juste m'en fuir. Je veux pas l'entendre me dire que j'aurais pas dû sortir avec lui si je l'aimais pas. Parce que je pourrais pas l'avouer que si je suis sortis avec lui , malgré le manque de sentiments, pour qu'il ne sois pas déçus et qu'il a au moins eu sa chance. Je pouvais pas lui dire non, comme ça, même si j'en mourrais d'envie, j'arrivais pas. J'ai pas pu et j'ai cédé, et maintenant je doute. Est-ce que je regrette? Je sais pas.

-Tu compte ne plus me parler ou.., commence-t-il hésitant.

-Non, je réponds horrifié , je veux pas qu'on se parle plus. Je.. Je veux pas te perdre Daniel, je dis en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il hoche la tête et reste silencieux. Je soupire, ça a était moin douloureux que ce que je pensais. Il relève la tête et me tends une main.

-On reste amis, me dit il.

-On reste amis, je dis en prenant sa main.

On se sourit et Scorpius surgit d'un escalier et s'avance vers nous.

-J-je suis..ouh... trop en.. retard, nous demande-t-il essoufflé.

-Non juste a temps, je dis en lui souriant. On sort du château et prend la direction de Pré-au-Lard.

-On passe a Honeydukes d'abord, propose Dan.

-Désolée mais vos bonbons peuvent attendre, je réponds avec un sourire en coin,en revanche mes plumes non, je dois m'en acheter des nouvelles, je les ai déjà tous brisés, on doit passer au magasin de plumes Scribenpenne.

-On pourrait passer à Zonko, demande Scorp.

-Bien sûr et ensuite on partirait boire une bièraubeurre au trois balais, je conclus.

-C'est un bon planning, me dit Dan en souriant.

-Je pense aussi, je réponds en souriant.

Une fois a pré-au-lard, on s'oriente directement vers le magasin de plumes Scribepenne. Une fois dedans, je vois pleines de plumes dans des pots en cuivres, de toutes sortes et toutes les couleurs. Sans penser aux garçons, je m'avance à la recherche de mon bonheur.

-Jade , attends nous, me dit Scorp.

Je ralentis mais continue a chercher, j'observe les étagères pour ne pas en oublier une. Je trouve une longue plume blanche au relief argenté, on dirait mes cheveux, c'est beau. La pointe est très pointu et elle semble flexible. Je la veux. Je me retourne pour aller payer mais je tombe sur une autre. Une plume brune avec quelques tons or, c'est juste magnifique.

-Elle est belle, me dit Scorp en l'observant.

Je hoche la tête et décide de la prendre aussi et me dirige vers la caisse. Je tends les deux plumes et sort de ma poche la somme convenue. On ressort de la boutique et je les suit vers Honeydukes.

-Vous êtes incorrigibles, je leurs dis lorsqu'on sort du magasin avec pleins de sachet de bonbons de toutes les variétés.

-Mais chest trop chon, dit Daniel en machant une chocoballes.

-C'est pas comme si tu n'avais rien acheté, me dit Scorp avec un clin d'oeil.

Je leurs tires la langue, on peux pas m'en vouloir d'acheter des gommes de limaces, fizwizbiz ou encore des fondants du chaudrons. C'est juste delicieux.

-Maintenant on passe a Zonko, dit Scorp avec une joie non dissimulé.

-Pas de bombabouse, je l'avertis.

-Désolée Jadi mais j'ai passé toute la semaine a attendre d'en acheter, c'est pas toi qui va me faire changer d'avis, me répond-t-il.

-Ah ouais, je demande en haussant un sourcil, et moi qui pensée aller aussi a la boutique Weasley, Farces pour sorcier facétieux, je finis avec un sourire sadique.

-Tu peux pas me faire ça, dit Scorp en faisant les gros yeux, Daniel dit lui quelques choses.

-C'est hors de question que je vais dans cette boutique, nous annonce Dan.

-Daniel, je commence doucement.

-Non Jade, je mets pas un pied là-bas.

-D'accord on se rejoint au trois balais dans , on va dire, une trentaine de minutes, je propose en regardant Scorp.

Celui-ci rayonne littéralement. Il adore les blagues. Tout ce qui touche aux farces et l'imagination. Il en est souvent victime mais ne reste pas sage de son côtés non plus. Au début il était réticent pour rentrer dans cette boutique mais il l'avait fait avec moi. Il avait limite dévalisé l'endroit et était resté émerveillé devant chaque produit.

Daniel c'est une autre histoire. Lorsqu'on est rentré la première fois ici ensemble, lui et moi, on a été victime d'une blague. Enfaite plus lui que moi. Un des produits des Weasley lui avait aterit sur la tête, et une substance visqueuse lui était tombé de la tête au pied. Je voulais rire a en pleure mais par respect je me suis retenu, mais bon j'avais un petit sourire faut pas en demander trop non plus. Et il était ressortit la seconde même. Quand je l'ai vue sortir aussi vite, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire, je me suis calmer et je l'ai rejoins dehors. Je l'avais aidée a se débarrasser de la substance et j'avais passé l'après midi a rire. Il a beau être traumatisé, moi j'en garde un bon souvenir.

Je passe un bras sur les épaules de Scorpius et on s'avance vers ladite boutique, d'après ce que j'ai entendue ,quelques années après la deuxième guerre George Weasley avait décidé d'ouvrir un deuxième magasin pour les élèves de Poudlard. Ingénieux mais à la fois handicapant, c'est a cause d'eux que la majorité des élèves font des farces.

-Tu veux acheter quoi , je demande a Scorp curieuse.

-Tu verras, il me répond en riant.

-Gamin.

-Gamine.

-Recopieur.

-Une vraie gamine, dit-il en riant de plus belle.

-Débile.

-Je le prend comme un compliment venant de toi.

-Tu me cherche Malefoy, tu ne devrais pas.

-J'ai peur Delune, je suis terrifié ouhhh, dit-il en riant.

-Idiot, on est arrivé.

On rentre dans la boutique et comme toujours je reste admiratice devant la magie employé pour rendre cet endroit aussi merveilleux. Tout est alimentée par la magie, une grande magie. Je me tourne vers Scorpius qui a le sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

-Ahh mais qui voilà, dit une voix amusé derrière nous.

Je me tourne et fais face a un grand homme d'une quarantaine d'années, il a des cheveux couleur feux et des yeux brun. Un air amusé sur le visage, un sourcil haussé et un sourire de coin. George W., il est rare de le croiser ici.

-Les deux seules vrais blond de Poudlard, finit-il sans se débarrasser de son sourire. Alors qu'est ce que vous avez besoin, nous demande-t-il.

-D'une plume vérificateur d'orthographe, je dis pour ma part.

Scorpius reste silencieux et observe Mister Weasley comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Je lui donne un coup au flan et il se reprend en main.

-On a besoin d'un reve éveillé,une boite a flemme ceux aux nougats Neansang et petits-Fours Tourndeloeil,un pendu reutilisable,un feuxfous fuseboum, un marcecage portable, une plume replique cinglante, dit-il d'un trait. Je n'arrive pas a m'empêcher de rire et je me laisse aller.

Je ris franchement en le regardant, il me lance des regards noirs.

-Tu veux aussi avoir une part de la boutique, lui demande Mister Weasley.

Scorpius hausse un sourcil, il n'a visiblement pas compris. En revanche moi j'éclate de rire, voir cette tête c'est juste épique. Mister Weasley se joint a mes rires.

-George, dit une voix de derrière nous. Tu peux venir?

-Ah James, mon neveux préféré, dit Mister Weasley en reprenant son calme. Tu devrais attendre un peu je m'occupe d'abord de ses deux jeunes et je passerais ensuite à toi. Et vous restez ici j'arrive avec le nécessaire, nous dit-il en s'en allant.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là, nous demande Potter.

-On vient acheter certains produits comme tout le monde, je réponds calmement.

-Vous savez faire des blagues vous, dit Louis qui sort de nulle part en se moquant ouvertement.

-On a pas le même sens de l'humour crétin, je dis entre mes dents.

-Pourquoi tu laisse pas le petit Malefoy parler, renchérit Weasley.

-Ne le mêle pas a ça, je dis en m'avancant vers lui.

-Quoi il a besoin de ta protection, dit Potter en riant.

-Au moin il a quelqu'un qui le protège, je dis en faisant un sourire carnassier.

-Tu veux dire quoi par là vélane, dit Potter en s'avançant.

-Tout est déjà dis Potter.

-Tu..

-Tenez les , nous dit Mister Weasley en sortant d'un rayon, venait on passe à la caisse.

-Merci, dit Scorpius en s'avançant.

-Si un jour on m'aurait dit que le fils de Drago Malefoy serait poli, et en plus de ça farceur, je pense que je lui aurais ris au nez, commente Mister Weasley. En revanche toi , tu me fais penser a quelqu'un, dit-il en me regardant.

-A.. Un de mes parents, je suppose bêtement.

J'entends un rire s'élever de derrière moi, pas besoin de vous dire que c'est celui de Potter je pense..

-Tu es la fille de..

-William Delune et Marion Delune.

-Delune.. Delune.. Ah oui mon père m'avait parlé de lui quelques fois,il est auror non, me demande-t-il, je crois qu'il avait même accompagné Bill dans quelques missions, ils étaient devenus amis si je m'en souviens bien.

Je vois Louis me lancer des coup d'oeil, qu'est ce qui veux ce crétin?

-Bill est le père de Louis, m'apprend Scorpius en chuchotant.

Hein? Par. La. Nuisette. A. Fleur. De. Morgane. Louis. Bordel.

-Ça fait un total de 76gallions et 13mornilles pour toi jeune homme et 10 gallions pour la miss, nous annonce Fred.

Sous les regards ébahis des deux crétins, Scorp et moi, on sort l'or et le dépose sur le comptoir. Scorpius prit ses achats et moi le mien mais quand on allait se retourner ,pour s'en aller George weasley nous arrêta.

-Miss Delune, tenez ça c'est un cadeau de ma part, dit-il en me tendant un collier en argent avec un pendentif de boussole, un cadeau de ma part jeune fille.

-Merci, je dis en le prenant delicatement en craignant qu'il m'éclate en pleine main, Mister.

-George Weasley, se présente-t-il unitilement.

-Jade Delune, enchantée.

Une lueure alluma le regard de George et il me sourit doucement. Je lui rendit son sourire et je me suis retourné direction la sortie.

* * *

><p>-Delune, crit quelqu'un par derrière.<p>

Ne me dites pas que ces deux crétins nous on suivit a l'extérieur, je croyais qu'ils avaient besoin de leurs oncles. Scorpius me regarde et s'arrête, enfoiré. Traître. Je fais de même et fait face à Potter et mini weasley.

-Mon oncle avait oublié de te donner ça, dit Potter essoufflé.

Je regard avec suspicion le parchemin qu'il me présente. Ça peux très bien être l'un de leurs coups foireux.

-Tu n'as rien a risqué, j'aime faire des farces mais j'utiliserai jamais mononcle pour t'atteindre, il me tuera si je mets sa réputation en jeu. Donc prend ce putain de parchemin.

-D'accord, je dis en prenant le parchemin.

-C'est juste des instructions, m'apprend Potter, rien de..

Il n'a pas pu finir sa phrase qu'un rayon lumineux le frôla de près, très près. Je l'observa les yeux écarquillés et le vit éviter un deuxième rayon , réflexe dû au Quidditch. J'entends des explosions, des cris, des pas se rapprocher. Des hommes vêtues entièrement de noires et le visages cachés derrière des masques métalliques surgir. Je me retourne et ne voit plus Scorpius à mes côtés, la panique m'envahit et je le cherche du regards partout.

-SCORPIUS, je hurle de toute mes forces.

Je vois un homme lancer un sort informulé vers un jeune adolescent, celui-ci retombe inerte au sol. Je sens mon sang se glacer dans mes veines et si.. Non. Il va bien. Scorpius va bien. Je sens quelqu'un me tirer vers l'arrière et je me retourne pour voir James.

-Cours Delune, me crit-il.

J'allais l'écouter. J'allais faire ce qu'il me dit mais j'aperçois en même temps une tête blonde un peu plus loin, se faire entraîner a l'écart par un homme. Mon instinct prends le dessus et je me libére de l'emprise de James.

-Je dois aider Scorpius, je dis avant de courir.

J'évite un sort, lance des sorts que j'ai appris dans quelques livres de 7 ème années, et m'avance le plus vite possible vers Scorp.

-LACHEZ LE, je hurle le plus fort possible. EVERTE STATIS, je cris sur un homme qui s'avance vers moi.

Le sorcier est projetté violemment contre la vitre d'une boutique. L'attention des hommes se concentrent désormais sur moi, au moins mon acte sucidaire servirait a des personnes de s'enfuir. Celui qui tient Scorpius du col se tourne vers moi, et lâche le serpentards d'un geste sec.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement.

-Lâchez-le , je dis sans céder à cette petite voix dans ma tête qui dit de m'enfuir.

-Qui es-tu petite sotte pour croire qu'on va laisser le fil de Drago Malefoy en vie, dit l'homme en levant sa baguette vers moi.

-Preasidum Facere, je lance le sort avec rapidité et un bouclier apparaît entre moi et lui. Protego Maxima, j'enchaîne avec le sort de protection.

-Expulso. Si tu as si peur de moi, pourquoi venir me provoquer, dit la même voix monotone.

Le bouclier autour de moi éclate en millier de morceaux de verres, et je suis vulnérable face à lui. Je lance un regard à Scorp qui lui m'observe les yeux écarquillés, il va bien, pour l'instant.

-Endo..

-Expelliarmus, crit une personne en s'avançant devant moi.

Je tourne la tête vers Scorpius et le voit avec Louis qui essaye de l'aider a se lever. Je retourne mon attention sur la scène qui se déroule devant moi et voit un homme viser James de sa baguette. Sans réfléchir je lance un protego puis un stupefix. Je fatigue lentement à cause des efforts. Mais je réplique aux sorts avec rapidité, celui qui me redit que lire des livres de niveau avancés et faire du Quidditch ne sert à rien , je lui enfonce ma baguette dans l'oeil.

-Vous ne faites pas le poids contre nous, hurle le même homme avec hargne.

-Eux non, mais nous oui, dit Ronald Weasley en apparaissent soudain devant nos yeux et s'engagent dans un duel avec lui.

-Jade cours, maintenant, m'ordonne James.

Je lui obéis?

Pour une fois je fais ce qu'il me dit et cours. James me pousse pour m'éviter un sort mais le sort effleure sa joue et une entaille apparaît. Il ne s'arrête pas pour autant, ne montre pas un signe de faiblesse et continue. Pour la première fois, il ressemble à son père, Harry Potter.


	8. Chapter 8

_Voici un court chapitre, j'essaye de publier régulièrement sans négliger mes cours, la première S n'est pas facile, loin de la. Je remercie aussi Didi-Elisabeth qui prend la peine de me laisser des reviews, merci._

Chapitre7: l'infirmerie.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passée par la tête, rugit James en brisant le silence.

-J'allais pas abandonner Scorpius, je dis comme si c'était une évidence.

-Tu allais l'aider en mourant, c'est tellement intelligent, il continu énervé.

-J'ai essayée de faire une diversion. S'ils se concentraient sur moi, ils auront laissés Scor...

-MAIS COMMENT TU AS PU CROIRE QUE TU ÉTAIS DE TAILLE? A QUOI TU PENSAIS EN LE DÉFIANT, il hurle en me regardant droit dans les yeux, les mains serrés en poings.

-QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA TE FAIS DÉJÀ, je hurle à mon tours. JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX.

-T'as raison, il dit soudain plus calme. Qu'est ce que ça me fait si un monstre meurt, il termine d'une voix acide.

J'écarquilles les yeux et reste sans voix. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge en même temps qu'un voile de larme brouille ma vue. Je ne vais pas craquer. Pas devant lui. Je tire violemment le rideau, de sorte qu'il nous sépare, pour qu'il y a quelque chose entre lui et moi. Je me jette sur le lit et ferme les yeux pour reprendre mes esprits. L'enfoiré. Pour qui il se prends déjà pour me parler sur ce ton. Il ne m'avait jamais traité de ça. Jamais. Il faut croire qu'il n'arrive même plus a se battre à la loyale. De toute façon c'est pas lui qui peut reprocher mes actes. Je fais ce que je veux, où je veux, quand je veux. Je parirais vingt gallions qu'il n'aurait rien dit si j'aurais "aider" un gryffondor.

L'infirmerie n'a jamais était aussi siliencieuse, depuis ma venue dans cet établissement. Louis et Scorpius sont à l'arrière de l'infirmerie avec Madame Pomfresh. Je la connais mieux que certains élèves. J'ai passé, lors de mes deux dernières années, le plus clair de mon temps ici à l'aider. Quand je ne voulais ni aller à la bibliothèque, ni rester dans la salle commune, je lui rendais visite. Je m'occupais de donner telle ou telle potion, pour des symptômes précis, sous la responsabilité de Pomfresh. Même lors des matchs, autre que celle de ma maison, je restais pour soigner les joueurs blessés. Elle a beau être âgée, elle transpire la vie et l'énergie. Je ne lui donnerais pas plus de soixante ans. Salaud. Je me demande qui ils ont appelés pour moi. Mes parents sont en déplacement, ma mère en Italie pour promouvoir sa nouvelle collection et mon père en Ecosse pour une mission. Ça m'étonnerais pas que personne ne vient. Ça ne serait pas la première fois.

-Delune, chuchotte Potter de l'autre côté du rideau.

Je ne répond pas. Je ne répondrais pas a cet idiot.

-Jade.

-Va te faire foutre Potter, je dis d'un ton froid.

-Je le pensais pas, il dit en tirant doucement sur le rideau pour qu'il puisse m'apercevoir. Je veux dire les dernières paroles, mais je reste derrière ce que j'ai dis avant.. Enfin..

-Avant, je demande pour qu'il répète ce qu'il avait dit précédemment.

-Que j'ai.. 'fin.. Tu sais de quoi je parle.

-Avant que tu m'as traité de monstre tu veux dire, je dis calmement.

-Jade, je..

-C'est pas grave , je le coupe directement, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas me mettre a pleurer, je suis pas comme ça , je mens calmement.

-Je suis..

-JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, hurle une voix féminine de loin.

Le son des talons aiguilles retenti dans toute la pièce. Et une belle femme à la chevelure flamboyante cours jusqu'à Potter. Elle saute presque sur lui et l'enlace de ses bras. D'autres pas résonnait dans le couloir, sûrement Harry Potter.

-J'ai tellement eu peur qu'il t'est arrivé quoique ce soit, dit Ginny Potter en serrant son fils contre elle. Ça va? Tu n'as rien? Tu veux aller a Saint Mangouste.

-Ça va maman, dit James en souriant, je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas,

-Ne pas. Ne pas m'inquiéter, elle répète indignée. Tu sais ce que tu me demande là?

-Un effort surhumain je sais, dit James avec un rire moqueur.

Je me détourne du spectacle et dirige mon attention vers la porte, une toute autre personne surgit. C'est un homme assez grand au cheveux blond limite blanc , à l'allure aristocrate. Il se tient droit et marche dignement. Pour une personne qui ne connaît pas cet homme, il pourrait sembler froid, impassible, distant. Pour moi , derrière ce masque, je vois de l'inquiétude, du soulagement et de la peur. Drago Malefoy est humain après tout, lui aussi il peut redouter quelque chose.

-Drago, je dis doucement.

Je m'assois correctement sur le lit et l'observe. Il s'approche de moi ,sous les regards méfiants des Potter, et me serre contre lui. Son parfum familier rempli mes poumons et je me sens tout de suite moins crispée. Je me sens même soulagée de le voir, protégé et en sécurité

-Tu es blessée, me demande Drago soucieux, en s'écartant de moi et me fessant face debout.

-Non ..

-Elle a des égratignures mais ça aurait pu être pire, répond James à ma place durement.

-Comment ça, demande Drago calmement, mais je peux voir qu'il est assez incrédule.

-Ne l'écoute pas il raconte n'importe quoi, je murmure.

-Tu aurais pu mourir, rugit James.

-Mais je suis toujours vivante, je le contre-dit en le fussillant du regard.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, me demande Drago d'une voix dure, et pas de mensonge Jadeline, rajoute-t-il lorsque j'ai ouvert ma bouche.

Je grimace en entendant mon prénom complet et lui lance un regard noir. Il essaye de me pousser a bout pour que j'éclate et lui révèle tout. Il n'est pas allé à Serpentards pour rien, rusé le Malefoy, rusé. Il a juste oublié qui il avait devant lui. Il me provoque. Bien. A mon tours.

-Comme si je mentais, je dis avec un sourire angélique, je suis à Gryffondor pas à Serpentard Drago.

-Jade, dit Drago en plissant des yeux. Tu veux dire quoi par là?

-Je dis simplement que c'est pas en me provocant que tu auras des informations, je dis en souriant pour bien me moquer de lui. On ne te diras rien, on ne peut pas, la directrice nous a interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

-Tu vas me cacher des choses, dit Drago en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il essaye de me culpabiliser,manipulateur.

-Le chantage n'est pas non plus la bonne solution, je dis en grognant. Ne me fait pas culpabiliser.

-Tu aurais du aller à Serdaigle, me dit il en riant.

-Je sais, je dis en haussant les épaules. Scorpius ne devrait pas ta..

-JE M'EN CONTRE FOUS, DE SES PENSEES , CA VA ETRE COMME CA ET PAS AUTREMENT,hurle la mélodieuse voix de Louis Weasley.

-Ça sert a rien que tu cris, lui répond Scorp, je ferais toujours ce que je veux. Je ne ferais pas partie de ça, elle va nous faire une crise, et je préfère vous prendre à dos qu'elle.

-Je ne lui demande rien.

-Tu va l'inclure dedans sans lui en parler, dit Scorp en se moquant, intelligent.

-Ne commence pas le serpents, on commencer a faire une trêve.

-J'ai jamais dis que j'étais pour, lui répond Scorp en essayant de ne pas rire.

-Malefoy, dit Louis trop calmement. Louis et Scorpius sortent d'une porte interne de l'infirmerie.

Le visage de Scorp s'illumine en me voyant mais il écarquille les yeux en voyant son père, et Louis en voyant sa tante.

-Scorpius, s'exclame Drago en voyant son fils, tu vas bien?

-Papa, dit le blond et s'avançant vers son père, oui. Je vais bien.

-Tante Ginny, dit Louis en prenant sa tante dans ses bras.

-Louis, tu vas bien? Fleur ne doit pas tarder, elle m'a demandé d'avoir un oeil sur toi le temps qu'elle arrive.

-Ça sert à rien que maman vient, je ne suis ni blessé, ni..

-Elle doit te voir sain et sauf pour être ne pas s'inquiéter,lui dit Ginny Potter doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Je ne savais que tu avais une cousine , dit elle en s'adressant a Drago.

-Elle n'est pas de ma famille,enfin pas officiellement, il dit en me souriant.

-Comment ça, demande Louis curieux.

-Je la considère comme un membre de ma famille, tranche-t-il sans donner de détails.

Potter a sa mère, Scorp a Drago et la mère de Louis ne va pas tarder. Et moi? Je soupire et regarde par la fenêtre, il ne doit pas être tard mais il fait presque nuit. On devait rejoindre Daniel, je soupire encore sans pouvoir m'empêcher. Je suis pas blessée, j'ai pas besoin d'être allongée ou assise. Je me lève doucemment et cherche ma baguette.

-Tu vas ou, demande Potter.

-Ça te regarde pas Potter.

-Delune, il menace doucement.

-Elle est où ma baguette, je demande effarée.

-Nous l'avons prise, m'apprend une voix en surgissant de nulle part, ainsi que celles de vos camarades. Pour que vous ne la perdait pas pendant votre séjour ici, me dit Madame Pomfresh.

Elle s'approche de nous accompagnée d'une personne inattendue. Une personne qui la dépassese de plusieurs centimètres, bien bâti. Blond aux yeux vert. Enzo. Mon frère.

-Alors le gnome, c'est comme ça que t'accueil ton frère, me reproche Enzo.

Je cours vers lui a l'instant même. Enlace sa nuque de mes bras et le serre fort contre moi. Il m'a tellement manquée. Oui ce n'est que le début du mois de Novembre mais il m'a quand même beaucoup manqué. Il rit a travers mes cheveux ,me serre plus fort comme s'il veux se convaincre que je suis réellement là.

-J'ai eu peur, me chuchote-t-il a l'oreille sans se défaire de mon câlin.

-Je reviens avec les potions.., j'entends au loin.

-Je suis désolée, je lui murmure doucement comme un aveu.

-Quand il m'ont dit que..j'ai crus que..j'ai pensé au pire. Je me suis imaginé de telles choses.

-Désolée, je répète en le serrant fort contre moi.

-Plus jamais, tu me refait plus jamais cette peur. S'il le faut tu t'en terre à Poudlard , au moin je te saurais en sécurité.

-Promis, je dis sans réfléchir juste pour le soulager.

-Enzo, Dit Ginny Potter incrédule.

-Ginny, dit mon frère en levant les yeux pour voir l'origine de la voix.

Il s'écarte de moi et observe Ginny en souriant. Il me prend la main et marche jusqu'au petit groupe. Une fois à leurs hauteurs, il salut Ginny à la manière française, a savoir la bise. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, James Potter serait sans doute le meurtrier de mon frère.

-Je pensais pas te revoir avant quelques temps , dit Enzo en souriant à Ginny.

-Moi non plus, et encore moins à Poudlard, elle dit en riant. -On se serait sûrement pas vue si ma soeur s'était tenue tranquille, il dit sur un ton de reproche en me regardant.

-C'est toujours ma faute de toute façon, je peste dans un murmure.

-Madame Pomfresh m'a tout dit, en fronçant les sourcils, la prochaine fois tu reste à Poudlard. -J'allais pas rester sans agir, je murmure. -Quoi, il dit plus fort. -Rien, c'est bon. Drago me regard en haussant un sourcil et les autres partent dans une discussion sur le Quidditch en attendant l'arrivée de la directrice. Pendant ce temps , Scorp explique a son père ce qui s'était passé et James et Louis se chuchotes des choses. Bien. Si je commence à parler a ce mur, est-ce qu'il va me répondre? Je commence à délirer là.

* * *

><p>Le temps passe vite quand la directrice et venue accompagnée de Fleur Weasley. Elle nous a tous demandé notre version des faits et nous a renvoyés à l'infirmerie, même si on avait rien. Par mesure de sécurité. Nos proches sont partis. On s'est retrouvé seulement nous quatres, personne n'a était autorisé à nous voir. On reprend les cours Lundi et on sort d'ici demain matin. Que fait Jenny? Qu'à pensée Dan en nous voyant pas venir, Scorp et moi? Robert? Mona? Madi? Mes idées sont de plus en plus flous a cause de la potion de Pompom, et je sombre dans un sommeil sans rêve.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre8:Daniel.

-Nous avons révélé a personne l'incident de Pré-au-Lard, il y a seulement vous et votre famille qui sont au courant. Personne ne doit savoir, pour votre sécurité. Si on vous demande pourquoi vous étiez à l'infirmerie, vous direz simplement que quelqu'un vous a empoisonné et que vous avez tous atterri ici. Vous trouverez un moyen de crédibiliser ce mensonge, dit la directrice en nous souriant doucement.

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils vont croire a notre mensonge, je demande perplexe.

-Ça c'est a vous de voir, certains vous croiraient, d'autres douteraient, tout dépend de votre capacité à mentir. Bonne journée.

Je hoche la tête et me retourne vers Scorpius, il me sourit. Louis et James se postent près de nous pour partir manger.

-On est censé se détester, je leurs annonce en fronçant les sourcils, pourquoi vous êtes si..amical, je demande suspicieuse.

-On se déteste, me rassure James, mais la je veux pas supporter les autres et j'ai des choses a te demander.

-Et toi Weasley?

-Je veux repartir sur de bonne base, il me dit en me souriant à pleine dent. On se ressemble beaucoup, origine française, velane, Quidditch, et cetera. On devrait bien s'entendre.

-Il rigole, je demande en me tournant vers Scorp.

-Je pense pas, il dit en riant.

-Mais moi je veux pas, je proteste en regardant Louis Weasley.

-Ça viendra, il m'assure en hochant la tête.

-Même pas en rêve.

-On vera chérie, il dit avec un sourire en coin.

-Ce "on" n'existe pas. Ne m'appelle plus chérie, et on va rien voir du tout , reste loin de moi.

-Je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser, il dit en riant.

-Vous pouvez faire ami-ami après que je t'ai parlé, me demande Potter.

-On parlera après le petit déjeuner, je lui dis sans l'accorder d'importance. Je dois aussi aller voir quel..

-Ah non oublie ça je dois absolument te parler et si pour ça je dois t'obliger, je le ferais.

-Et quand je dis arrogant, il se vexe, je dis en roulant des yeux.

-C'est pas la même chose, il dit en possant son bras sur mes épaules, la je t'avertis gentillement.

-Potter, je dis d'une voix cinglante, enlève ton bras tout de suite.

-Ça te dérange, il me demande en souriant.

-Oui, je veux pas que mon image se raille et qu'on me voit avec toi.

-Dommage, il dit simplement sans changer de position.

-Potter, tu veux me faire crier, je dis entre mes dents en essayent de m'enlever de son emprise. Louis , je hurle.

-Oui, il dit en souriant.

-Si tu veux être mon ami, commence par enlever le bras de cet individu de mes épaules, je dis en grinçant des dents.

Aussitôt dit , aussitôt fait. Louis enlève le bras de Potter s'en effort et se poste entre lui et moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Daniel, me demande Scorpius.

-J-je sais pas, je bégaie en ouvrant grand les yeux, j'y ai pas pensée.

-Faut qu'on trouve quelque chose.

-Je sais, il va nous en vouloir, je dis en soupirant.

-Vous parlez du serpentard, demande Louis avec un certain dégoût.

-T'as un problème, je réplique immédiatement.

-J'ai encore rien dit, il me répond en levant les mains vers le ciel. Je sais que c'est ton ami.

-Petit ami, corrige Scorp en serrant les dents.

-En faite..euh.. On t'a pas dit..mais..je..

-Quoi?

-Elle essaye de te dire qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble, dit James en riant.

Je lui lance des regards noirs et me tourne vers Scorp avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Il a fait quelque chose, demande celui ci durement.

-Non, non, c'est moi.

-votre Ce tr ..

-non, je l'interromps, je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui alors j'ai rompus.

-Je ne te croyais pas comme ça Jade, me dit Louis en souriant.

-Jade, je demande incrédule, c'est Delune pour toi.

-Tu m'as appelé Louis avant, il me répond en souriant insolemment.

Je ne répond rien et pousse la porte de la Grande salle, je sens tout les regards sur nous. Scorpius s'en va vers sa table, lorsque nous on se dirige vers la notre. Je cherche Daniel des yeux et rencontre son regard froid, distant, rempli d'haine. Je fronce les sourcils et m'avance près des filles, elles me jettent des coups d'oeils gênés. Je m'assois lentement et vois Louis et James s'asseoir pas trop loin de moi. C'est bizarre mais ça me rassure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je demande exaspéré à Jenny.

-T'es, t'es pas au courant, elle me demande prudemment.

Je secoue la tête et Madi s'étouffe avec son jus de citrouille. Mona l'aide . Madi essaye de ranger quelque chose sous sa cape,après avoir rencontré le regard de Jenny. Je hausse un sourcil et l'observe.

-Accio ce-que-Madi-essaye-de-cacher, je dis en agitant ma baguette.

Elle lâche un cri d'indignation lorsque la chose sort de sa cape. Un journal? Non un magazine. J'attrape le magazine et scrute la première page avec attention. Je vois avec horreur un cliché de James qui me tient la main m'entraîne a courir. En grande lettre "Le fils du Survivant, James Potter,a-t-il une aventure avec la mannequin Jade Delune?". Une page est même dédiée à ça, je vais voir la page de référence et tombe sur deux photos , une de moi qui sort de la boutique des Weasley avec un sourire, puis lui qui sort de la boutique en courant avec un sourire. Une autre où James a son bras autour de ma taille. Je me rapelle même pas de ce moment. Est-ce qu'elle est vraie , en faite? Ils ont enlevés les moments où Scorp et Louis figurent... Par la robe rose de Merlin.

-MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA, je hurle sans pouvoir m'empêcher.

-C'est toi et.. Potter, m'annonce Jenny.

-Nan sérieusement, je demande sarcastiquement à Jenny, j'avais pas remarqué, merci de me l'apprendre.

-Jade, me rapelle a l'ordre Mona.

-Mais..Je..Enfin.., je dis scandaliser. MAIS C'EST INCENSÉ !

-JUSTIFIE TOI, hurle de l'autre côté Alice Londubat. Les rumeurs qui doivent circuler maintenant. Oh Merlin, c'est pour ça que Daniel..

-On se retrouve en cours, je vais aller parler à Daniel, je dis en me levant.

-Ne sois pas en retard, me dit doucement Jenny, et tu as des lettres.

-Garde les, je lui dis pressé, je les lirais ce soir.

Je m'en vais vers la table des Serpentards. Daniel qui me repère se lève pour s'en aller mais je l'arrête dans son élan.

-Laisse moi passer Delune, il me dit durement.

-Écoute moi Dan..

-C'est Hayt pour toi, il me dit d'une voix acide.

-Je t'en supplie Dan, c'est pas ce que tu crois..

-C'est pas pour lui que tu m'as laissé, il me dit d'une voix froide.

-Non , je lui hurle dessus.

-C'est ça, il dit en marchant vers la sortie.

-Daniel, je dis en le suivant.

-Laisse moi tranquille, il me crit dessus tout en marchant.

-Demande à Scorpius, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Potter et moi.

Il continue de marcher et je continus à le suivre.

-Je le déteste.

-C'est pour ça qu'il te tenait par la taille, il me hurle en se retournant face à moi.

-Je tombais et il m'a retenu, je mens avec aplomb.

-Oh non Delune, même toi tu ne crois pas à ton propre mensonge.

-POURQUOI DU JOUR AU LENDEMAIN MA HAINE DEVRAIT SE TRANSFORMER EN UN SENTIMENT, je hurle exaspéré par cette injustice.

-C'EST A TOI DE ME LE DIRE, il réplique avec force. T'ES UNE VELANE APRÈS TOUT.

-Tu n'as pasle droit, je dis d'une voix cassée.

-C'EST LA VÉRITÉ POURTANT, il continue méchamment, TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX C'EST CHARMER. QUAND TU T'ENNUIE AVEC L'UN TU PASSE À L'AUTRE. J'ÉTAIS PAS ASSEZ DISTRAYANT C'EST ÇA? J'ÉTAIS PAS ASSEZ BIEN POUR MADEMOISELLE JE SUPOSSE. MAIS TU SAIS QUOI JE M'EN FOUS COMPLETEMENT.

-C'est pas vrai, je murmure doucement.

-TU T'ES BIEN FOUTUE DE MOI AVEC POTTER. NE M'ADRESSE PLUS JAMAIS LA PAROLE. ET MOI QUI... J'AI ÉTAIS TELLEMENT NAIF. TU JOUAIS LA VICTIME PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS. TU N'ES QU'UNE HYPOCRITE, MENTEUSE ET MANIPULATRICE. TU M'ÉCOEURE. J'AI PLUS ENVIE DE TE VOIR.

Et il s'en va. Il me laisse seule dans ce long couloir.

Tout ce que j'ai refoulé en moi explose, je laisse mes larmes couler et mes sentiments prendre le dessus. Lui aussi. Sans chercher la vérité, sans comprendre , lui aussi il m'a condamné. M'acussant injustement. Il me fait sentir coupable. Comme si c'était ma faute , mon erreur, mok crime. Alors que j'ai rien fais. J'ai envie d'aller lui hurler qu'il a tord. Je veux me défouler sur lui, le frapper jusqu'à que j'en peux plus. L'insulter de tout les noms et lui faire mal comme il me l'a fait. Je veux le faire souffrir, comme moi maintenant. À la place je me laisse tomber contre la pierre froide et continue de pleurer. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains , je veux disparaître. Enlever mon coeur pour ne plus ressentir ce sentiment affreux que je ressens. Je veux m'excuser pour ne pas le perdre et lui envoyer mon poing en pleine face pour ce qu'il m'a dit. C'est comme si je manquais d'oxygène, une bouffais d'air entre deux hoquets. Comme si toute énergie avait quitté mon corps, tout comme l'envie. Comme si mon coeur venait de se briser en mille et qu'en plus il avait piétiné tout les morceaux un par un pour que je sois incapable de me recoller. Je lui en veux. Je m'en veux.

-Delune, demande une voix en se rapprochant, Jade? Ça va? Bon sa se voit que tu ne va pas bien, excuse moi, dit une voix que j'identifie comme étant celle de Louis Weasley.

Il me prend dans ses bras, je n'ai même pas la force de le repousser. À l'inverse je m'accroche à lui comme s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que Louis allait me réconforter, je lui aurait pris rendez vous à Saint Mangouste la seconde même. Il ne dit rien et me caresse doucement le dos pour me réconforter. Plusieurs minutes plus tard quand je me calme enfin, il me parle d'une voix douce et agréable.

-C'est a cause de.. Se Daniel, il me demande en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je hoche la tête, la gorge trop noué pour pouvoir émettre un quelconque son.

-Il ne t'a pas cru, il comprend. Il t'a dit quoi pour te mettre dans cet état.

-Un tas de chose habituelle, je répond en haussant les épaules.

-Comme?

-Tu comprendrais pas..

-j'essayerai je te le promet, il me dit avec un petit sourire.

-Il m'a dit en gros que.. Que c'était parce que j'étais une velane, c'est dans ma naturedee charmer, manipuler, mentir. Que j'avais joué avec lui, je dis dans un murmure.

-Je te comprends, il me dit avec un sourire triste. Comparé à toi j'ai de la chance, je n'ai qu'un peu de sang de velane en moi, alors que toi tu semble être moitié velane. Meme si j'ai des origines de velane, on m'accuse de l'avoir utiliser lorsque je romp avec une fille, comme quoi je l'ai charmé pour qu'elles sortent avec moi. Alors que c'était elles qui me couraient derrière. Ça doit être pire chez toi, il me dit sans une once de pitié. Mais ne les écoutes pas. Tu vaux bien plus qu'eux, et tu n'as pas besoin de lui. Il va s'en vouloir tu veras.

-Eh bein, et moi qui croyait que t'étais un crétin de première, je dis en souriant légèrement.

-Ne te fis pas aux apparences chérie, il me dit en riant.

-merci, je dis au bout de quelques secondes.

-C'était un plaisir, il dit en se levant et m'adressant une main ue j'accepte pour me lever aussi.

-On devrait aller en cours, je lui dis en regardant ma montre.

-On a ratée histoire de la magie, on peux peut être être a temps pour potion, il m'annonce.

-Louis?

-Oui Jade, me dit il en souriant.

-Cours, je dis en courant a mon tours.

Pendant ma course j'essaye d'effacer les traces de larmes sur mon visage et grâce au clown nommé Louis, je ris le coeur léger. Une fois arrivés devant la porte de la salle de cours qui se fait dans les cachots, j'entre en toquant. Toute la classe, Gryffondors et Serpentards, me font face.

-Excusé nous de notre retard, on était à la bibliothèque, je dis à Slughorn avec un de mes plus beau sourire.

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, me dit il avec un grand sourire , installez vous a vos anciennes places. Miss Delune, vous resterez a côtés de Mister Potter, m'ordonne-t-il derrière son ton mielleux, et vous Mister Weasley, allez a votre place habituelle aux côtés de Miss Londubat.

On hoche la tête et se sépare. James me regard avec un drôle de regard et je détourne les yeux gêné. Le professeur nous parle d'une potion, le philtre de Mort Vivant.

-C'est un puissant somnifère, qui peut me dire quelque chose dessus?

-Elle est également appelée la Goute du Mort Vivant et son antidote est la potion Wiggenweld, je récite une fois qu'il m'interroge.

-Très bien, cinq point pour Gryffondor.

Et il nous donne les instructions suffisante pour faire la potion. Je m'active en rassemblant les ingredients tandis que James cherche les matériaux nécessaire.

-Vous n'étiez pas à la bibliothèque, il me souffle par dessus mon épaule.

-Exacte, je répond simplement.

-Tu as pleurée, il me dit doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter, je dis en soupirant.

-Comprendre, je veux simplement comprendre, il me répond puis se désintéresse rapidement de moi.

-Delune, Potter, nous interpelle le professeur au milieu de notre potion qui avait pris une belle teinte lilas. Voici votre récompense, il nous dit en nous tendant un parchemin, vous devrez la réaliser ensemble. Je me suis arrangé pour que.. Enfin si cela convient à Miss Delune.. Pour que vous avez une salle de classe réservée pour vous deux pendant deux semaine pour que vous réalisez cette potion. Elle sera dans votre accessibilité après le diner pendant deux heures. Je me suis arrangé, je disais, pour que vos heures de colles Mister Potter, sois annulé durant cette période.

-Et on pourrait commencer quand, je demande curieuse.

-Tout de suite, je vous laisse le choix entre cette potion et la Goutte du Mort vivant, nous dit il avec un sourire.

-C'était quelle salle déjà, demande Potter avec un sourire adorable.


	10. Chapter 10

FC9: Déssacord, alliance et parchemin.

_Je m'excuse pour le retard, je suis vraiment désolée mais j'étais débordée de contrôles et de révisions. Et comme je dois remonter ma moyenne en math , mes parents m'ont privés d'internet. Je me rattrape avec un très long chapitre avec beaucoup de rebondissements qui fait 11 pages, une première pour moi. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, je n'ai pas pu corriger ce chapitre._

_J'attends vos réactions avec hâte. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>J'ai passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie le samedi dernier. Tyler est encore plus attentionné et doux que je le pensais. Toujours de bonnes intentions, des mots réconfortants, des sourires sincères et des regards remplie d'amour. Si c'était possible, ce jour là je suis encore plus tombée amoureuse que je ne l'étais. J'ai l'impression que tout est possible, d'être pleinement épanouie, avec lui. Qu'il m'aimera et me rendra heureuse. C'est trop niais, non? D'avoir des pensées comme ça dès le premier rencard? Je sais que ça ne serait pas tout rose, loin de là, mais je n'arrive pas a m'en empêcher. Quand je pense à lui, j'ai toujours cette envie d'être optimiste.<p>

Samedi soir, ma seule préoccupation quand je suis rentrée était de trouver les filles et de raconter ma journée. Leurs expliquer mes sentiments, mes peurs, mes ressentis. Jade manquait à l'appel. Le professeur Londubat était venu nous voir , Mona, Lucy,Madi et moi, pour nous dire qu'elle avait été empoisonnée, et qu'il fallait évité débruiter cet incident. Il nous avait rassurer en nous disant que Madame Pomfresh avait vue pire et qu'elle s'occupera parfaitement de Jade, et qu'il sera sage de la laisser se reposer dans l'infirmerie, parce que de toute façon l'infirmière ne nous laisserait pas rester près de notre amie. Il avait simplement oublié qu'on était a Poudlard et que les nouvelles circulent vite, même si les concernaient ne disent rien. Ce qui me tracassais aussi était la disparition de Scorpius, Potter et Weasley garçon demi-français. Tyler était venu me dire que Potter et Weasley avaient été victimes d'enchantements. Aucune nouvelle de Malefoy. Comment pouvait-ils être tout les quatre absents en même temps alors qu'ils ne fréquente pas les mêmes endroits en même temps? Ce soir même Daniel était venu me voir pour demander si Jade allait bien, et j'ai mentis. Je lui ai dis qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était dans l'infirmerie entrain de dormir, qu'elle était fatiguée et que Pomfresh voulait absolument la garder, que ce n'était pas grave. Il semblait un peu perdu et je lui ai dis qu'elle viendra sûrement lui parler le lendemain, une fois qu'elle sera rétablie, je n'aurais pas dû... Je me sens tellement coupable.

Le lendemain, toujours aucun signe de vie des disparus. Plus je sentais le regard scruteur de Daniel sur moi plus je me sentais coupable. Tyler m'a plusieurs fois dit que ce n'était pas ma faute et on a passé la journée ensemble. Le lundi matin commence avec la distribution du courrier. Il y avait du courrier pour Jade, je les ai pris. Imaginez vous l'étonnement, ou non plutôt notre frayeur, lorsqu'on a vue avec les filles les gros titres de tous les magazines sorciers célèbres. Jade et James. Je ne savais pas si j'étais choquée ou soulagée. Choquée, parce que je ne la vois pas faire ça a Daniel et encore moins avec Potter. Soulagée, parce que j'aurais enfin une réponse à leurs animosités mutuelle, ils se détestent ou.. On va dire ils se chamaillent tellement qu'on peut penser que ça cache quelque chose. Je connais ma meilleure amie et elle ne viendra jamais me parler de ses potentiels sentiments envers Potter. Ils sont toujours là a chercher l'attention de l'autre, sortir l'autre en premiers de ses gons. A s'insulter sans aller loin, s'entendre pour les cours et s'ignorer après. Ils s'entenderont parfaitement s'ils laissés de côtés leurs egos et entêtement. Je me rapelle du visage de Daniel, je peux imaginer ce qu'il ressent et je me sens mal pour lui. Tyler m'avait même prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Quelques minutes plus tard, les lâches avaient fait un retour en force. Jade était rentrée toute souriante dans la Grande Salle accompagnée de James et Louis, aucuns des deux ne semble être morts. Aucune dispute entre eux? Bizarre. Je la laisse s'asseoir près de nous et ne pipe mot.

Tout les regards sur nous. Son scandal. Sa sortie. Son absence. Sa réapparition en Potion avec Louis. Son mutisme. Mon énervement face a ça, ce silence et a son manque d'explication. Le couple Londubat/ Potter était de nouveau ensemble et Tyler ne m'a pas quitté de la journée, un amour je vous dis. On est le soir, Jade et Lucy on décidé de dormir dans notre dortoir , elles ont métamorphosées deux livres en un lit a deux places, quand on est douée on se fait plaisir. Elles vont dormir l'une avec l'autre. Jade a finis de nous raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, et je m'en veux. D'avoir crus qu'elle pouvait ressentir un quelconque sentiment envers Potter. De lui en avoir voulu alors qu'elle était en danger. De l'avoir laissé se débrouiller seule.

-Laisse moi respirer Jenny, je ne suis pas morte, elle dit quand je la serre pour la quatrième fois dans mes bras.

-Ne parle pas de malheur, je dis avec humeur.

-Et moi qui pensée, commence Mona en riant, excuse moi, elle dit à l'intention de Jade.

-Pourquoi, demande celle ci en carressant son chat.

-D'avoir cru que .. Enfin toi et .. J'ai vraiment crus que Potter et toi vous..

-Tais toi Mona, répond Jade horrifiée, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ça n'arrivera jamais. On ne se supporte même pas et toi tu .. Ewww ne répète plus jamais ça.

-Pourtant vous ..

-Mona, elle dit lentement au ton d'une menace.

-Tu t'es vraiment.. Tu es vraiment inconsciente ma parole, dit Madi en reproche.

-Si je te mens en te disant que je ne le ferais plus jamais, suggère la velane en riant.

-C'est un enfoiré quand même ce Hayt, il n'avait pas le droit de te parler comme ça, dit Madi pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes. Si je l'attrape..

-C'est pas de sa faute, la coupe Jade, si je lui aurais dis l'excuse de Mcgo il ne m'aurait pas cru, personne ne m'aurait cru. Un empoisonnement? Sérieusement je sais même pas comment vous l'avez cru. Là, au moins personnes ne se pose de questions sur notre absence, ils sont tous occupés à répendre des rumeurs.

-Et ça te dérange pas, demande Mona timidement.

-Même si ça la dérange, la blesse, la tue de l'intérieur, elle ne dira rien, je répond avec humeur, elle est trop têtue pour ça.

-Tu vas pas les laisser parler comme ça, dit Mona indignée.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi Mona? Je leur cris la vérité? Je leurs dis que j'ai agis sous impulsion pour essayer de sauver un gosse? Que mon ennemie m'a sauver et que je lui serais reconnaissante pendant toute ma vie? Que j'ai vue a quoi ressembler l'instinct de survie? Que j'étais paralisé à l'idée de mourir, mais effrayé a l'idée de voir mon protégé mourir? Je peux pas, elle rajoute après quelques secondes de silence, je préfère qu'ils parlent plutôt que de raconter ceux que j'ai vécu durant ces instants. C'est peut être lâche..

-Non c'est compréhensible, tranche Lucy d'une voix douce, ce n'est pas facile de voir tout basculer , meme si c'est pour quelques minutes. Elle lui sourit d'un sourire reconnaissant.

-Bon tu ouvre ces lettres, dit Lucy impatiente.

-Ça doit être d'Auxane et compagnie, j'ai reconnue le grand duc, j'informe en souriant. Lit la nous à voix haute.

-Chère Jade et Jenny, vous nous manquez affreusement, surtout pendant nos heures de politesse, commence Jade. Les professeurs sont toujours aussi lourds que vous le savez. Ça n'a pas le même goûts sans vous, je vous le dis souvent hein mais on le pense chaque jour ici. Même si on vous vois pendant chaque vacances, occasion et moments possible dans l'année, ça me manque d'entendre Jade me gueuler d'éteindre la musique le matin ou les regards tueurs de Jenny quand je l'embêter avec tout et n'importe quoi. Je suis nostalgique les filles, et moi qui croyais que c'était un truc de vieux. Merlin merci dans quelques semaines je vous vois. Ne vous étonnez pas si je vous saute dessus, bon Jules veux te parler Jenny.

Alors comme ça ma petite Sortvif est amoureuse, et moi je l'apprend quand tu sors avec lui. Je trouve ça inadmissible de ta part de m'avoir caché ça. Dans moins d'un mois chérie on va se voir, avant les vacances d'hiver , et je veux parler avec ton copain. On va s'expliquer, je veux pas qu'il joue avec toi, je t'aime chérie ne l'oublie jamais, je dois passer à Gaetan maintenant.

Jade. On va se voir bientôt. Plutôt que tu le pense et pour plus longtemps que tu ne le crois. Tu me manque. Ma Lune me manque. Prends soin de toi. On vous aimes toutes les deux, faites attention à vous, ne vous porter pas volontaire je vous pris. Les autres attendent de vous voir en chair et en os pour vous parlez. Vos meilleurs amis, avec tout leurs amours. Awwwww ils sont adorable, commente Jade en souriant au parchemin.

-Ils viennent, je demande à Jade.

-Je sais pas, elle me répond en haussant des épaules.

-Comment.. Le tournois des trois sorciers est abolie depuis longtemps pour motif trop dangeureux. Vous pensez qu'ils vont venir pour un concour, je persiste, pourquoi sinon Gaetan parlerait de volontaire.

-Dans moins d'un mois, répète Mona en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ne pas etre volontaire, demande Jade dans un murmure pour elle même, est-ce si dangereux?

-C'est juste assez, dit Lucy en ecarquillant les yeux, mais oui.

-Tu nous explique, je dis en haussant un sourcil.

-Moins d'un mois les filles, juste assez pour nous préparez, dit elle les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

-Nous préparez a quoi et comment, pense à haute voix Madi.

-A quoi aucune idée mais je pense que c'est en rapport avec les cours. Ils nous donnaient généralement une ou deux semaines banalisés à Beauxbâtons avant les exams, et si ça ne serait pas en rapport avec les cours , pourquoi ils viendront, dit Jade en carressant Lia d'un air absent.

-Le tournois des écoles sorcières, crit Lucy toute heureuse, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensée plus tôt, mon père m'a fait tellement de sous entendu ces vacances en plus.

-C'est quoi ça, demande Mona en fronçant les sourcils, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça.

-C'est un tournois où les écoles de sorcelleries les plus célèbres s'affrontent sur plusieurs domaines magique avec un groupe d'élite choisit par la directrice ou le directeur en personne. Avec les disciplines communes en concours et les différentes en bonus , si on peut dire comme ça, nous explique Lucy.

-Tu veux parler des matières comme Botanique, métamorphose, sortilège, Défense contre les force du mal, divination, étude des moldus, des runes, arithmancie , astronomie, histoire de la magie, potions, et soins aux creatures magiques, je dis en haussant les sourcils.

-Exactement.

-Un groupe d'élite, demande Madi intéressée.

-Constitué de quatre ou cinq personnes. Mais en 1735 il est déjà arrivé que le groupe sois constitué de seulement deux personnes ,on les surnommé "le duo de Merlin" je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, déballe-t-elle en rêvant.

- Tu t'égars Lucy, prévient Jade en s'asseyant mieux sur son lit.

-Désolée, mais c'est tellement fascinant. Poudlard ne participait plus à ce tournois depuis 1658, vous vous rendez compte.

-Intéressant, je dis en riant.

-On doit participer, nous conseille Mona.

-Gaetan nous l'a déconseillé, je rapelle.

-Je paris qu'il l'a dit pour qu'ils gagnent, dit Madi.

-Il n'est pas comme ça, le défend Jade.

-Tu ne peux pas être sûr, dit doucement Mona.

-Il est vraiment pas comme ça, elle répète avec force.

-Tu sais les gens peuvent changer, dit Madi a son tour. Il peuvent être différents après que tu les as laissés.

Jade l'observe longtemps les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, et ses poing serrés, avant de secouer la tête.

-J'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, dit Jade en soupirant.

-Qui parle de dispute, on débat ici. Et j'en suis sûre que tu sais que j'ai raison.

-Madi laisse la tranquille, je dis durement.

-Elle doit faire face à la réalité, me contre-t-elle a son tours.

-Faire face à quoi, je demande en croissant les bras.

-Les filles c'est bon, commence Lucy en essayant d'apaiser la tension qui commence à régner dans la chambre.

-Elle est convaincu qu'ils sont tels qu'elle les ai laissés.

-On les voit presque tout les deux mois Madi, on sait qu'ils n'ont pas changés.

-Tu crois que ça va être pareil, elle me demande en fronçant les sourcils, que vous allez passer vos journées comme il y a quelques années. Que vous allez en cours ensemble, rire et s'amuser?

-Bien sûr, qu'est ce qui va changer ? On est amis..

-Vous allez être ennemis, hurle presque Madi. Ils vont être des adversaires a abattre, des participants d'une école a affronter.

-Non mais tu t'entends, je dis en grimaçant.

-Elle n'a pas tord, dit Mona en lui venant en aide, je suis désolée Jen mais ce qu'elle dit est vrai. Si vous leurs parlez comme des amis , même si vous ne participez pas, vous serez considérées comme pactisant avec l'ennemi.

-Ce sont nos amis, crit Jade indignée, je ne vais pas les laisser de côtés aors qu'ils vont être là avec nous, ici à Poudlard.

-C'est une compétition, rapelle Madi en roulant des yeux.

-Et alors, je dis en haussant, imaginez que c'est vous à leurs places, est-ce que ça vous aurez plut si nous vous avions mis de côtés?

-STOP, ÇA SUFFIT, hurle Lucy en se levant, LE TOURNOIS N'A MÊME PAS DÉBUTÉ QUE VOUS AVEZ COMMENCÉ A VOUS DISPUTER. Vous ne savez mêmes pas si vous pouvez participer ou pas, il y a plus de mille élèves qui le voudront aussi, vous avez presque aucune chance d'être prise et vous... Je m'attendais pas a ça, dit elle déçu.

-Elles ne comprennent pas, dit Mona en soupirant.

-A l'inverse, j'ai compris ce qu'il y avait a comprendre.

-Ça veux dire quoi ça Delune, dit Madi méchamment.

-Tu m'as très bien comprise, c'est pas que ça m'ennuie Cette petite ..discussion mais je préfère dormir, dit Jade en rentrant dans son lit.

-On a pas encore finit.

-C'est finit pour ce soir,dors Madison , je dis en imitant les gestes de Jade.

-Jenny tu..

-La ferme, tout le monde au lit et maintenant, ordonne Lucy durement.

Je pose ma tête sur mon oreiller et sans entendre la réplique de Mona, je m'endors. Je me réveille de mauvaise humeur, j'ai fais un cauchemar. J'en suis sûr que c'était un horrible cauchemar, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Je me suis réveillé avec une boule au ventre, en sueur et j'ai eu des frissons qui ont parcouru mon corps, pendant plus de cinq minutes. Et j'attends devant la porte de la salle de bain depuis trente minutes pour pouvoir prendre ma douche.

-Mona sort de cette salle de bain, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, allez, je hurle en frappant pour la centième fois sur la porte.

-J'ai pas encore finis, elle me répond.

-MONA.

-Tu vas devoir attendre.

-Elle y est depuis plus de deux heures, je dis pour moi meme en fulminant.

-Fallais te réveiller plus tôt, me dit Madi en prennant partie de Mona.

-La ferme Lens, je dis en prennant mes affaires et sortant de la chambre.

Je me dirige vers le dortoir de Jade et Lucy, elles étaient parti tôt du dortoir pour se changer et prendre une douche. Je toque trois fois avant d'ouvrir la porte. Lucy met sa cravate et Jade se lève a ma vue. Elles haussent les sourcils en me regardant.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, me demande tout de suite Jade en s'approchant de moi.

-Mona prend une pseudo douche depuis maintenant deux heures, alors que depuis une heure trente je n'entends plus l'eau couler, je dis en serrant des poings pour ne pas me laisser aller.

-C'est pas possible, murmure Jade pour elle même en soupirant, la salle de bain est libre, me dit elle a voix haute en souriant doucement.

-On t'attends, ne t'inquiète pas, me dit Lucy en s'asseyant docilement sur son lit impeccable.

* * *

><p>Après la réplique de Madison , la classe se secoue de fous rires. Certains sont étonnés de son acte, d'autres le sont moins. Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de dire sa sérieux? Je ne l'a comprends plus. Je vois Jade serrer les poings en gardant les yeux fixe sur le tableau noir.<p>

-Vous vous croyez drôle en plus, dit Mister Storm notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal en s'adressant à Lens.

-Un peu, dit Madison avec un sourire isolant.

-Vous avez de la chance que Miss Delune sache le sens du mots self-control. Croyez moi que si elle ne serait pas si polie , elle vous aurez déjà répondu comme il le faut.

-C'est pour ça qu'un professeur la défend, dit Madi sèchement.

-Si je l'aurais défendu, j'aurais enlevé un ou deux points a votre maison, et pour vous prouvez qu'elle n'a pas besoin de mon aide je vais lui donner l'opportunité de vous répondre, il dit en regardant maintenant Jade.

-Je ne repondrais pas à cette personne, elle dit si froidement que j'en ai la chair de poule, et ne faite pas attention a sa misérable existance professeur, ne la laisssait pas nous ralentir dans votre cours en lui accordant trop d'importance, elle ne le mérite pas.

Ouch. Je vois le visage de Madison se déformer par la colère. On fait moins la maligne. Je n'arrive pas a m'empêcher de rire et Mona me fussille du regard. C'est mignon elles se soutiennent. Le professeur Storm hausse les sourcils et sourit à Jade, étonné. Pendant ce temps Louis Weasley se rajoute à mon fous rires, pendant que James Potter fronce les sourcils en l'observant. Alice Londubat, de son côté, s'adresse à Madi, celle ci est troublée d'abord puis la sourit en hauchant la tête.

-Je disais donc.., continue le professeur.

Je perds le fils du cours au même instant que Tyler me prend la main.

* * *

><p>Cela fait trois semaines que Lucy Berkly, Jade Delune, et moi, Jenny Sortvif, n'adressons pas la parole à Madison Lens et Mona Green. Elles dérapent de plus en plus, je ne comprends plus rien. Comment des filles formidables comme elles peuvent être de vrais pestes? Alice, Alysson et compagnie on l'air d'être des amateurs à côtés d'elles. Parlant des Célébrités, eux qui croyait que la dispute chez les Impérieuses leur était bénéfique, se sont eux aussi vue se couper en deux clans distinct. Lorsque le notre a éclaté, ils se sont fait une joie de prendre les deux traitres sous leurs ailes, et ils nous ont fait du mal avec tout ce qu'ils obtenaient d'elles. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu que mon copain s'oppose à nous rabaisser et que Louis le rejoint dans sa position. James s'était énervé contre eux en disant que c'était une dispute entre filles et que c'était pas à eux d'arranger ça ou pire de s'en mêler, et Max était tout a fait d'accord avec lui. Gros scandal.<p>

L'école est en effervescence depuis deux semaines, l'annonce du tournois, les rumeurs sur les clans, l'avancement des relations et des règlements de comptes en plein couloir alimentait les ragots et discussion de tout le monde. Aujourd'hui on passe les testes d'aptitudes pour participer au tournois, on va passer le dernier examens qui est celui de sortilège. Nous avons fait la pratique cematin et maintenant nous allons faire la théorie. Jade était contre le fait d'y participer, mais après avoir reçus une lettre de Gaetan qui lui expliquait son point de vue et après les nombreuses supplications de Lucy et Louis, elle avait cédée. Ah oui, maintenant Jade et Louis sont presque inséparable, ils s'isolent parfois pour rester que tout les deux. Lucy , pour sa part s'est rapprochée de Colin Peakes, il est a Gryffondor et même année que nous.

-Je ne me rapelle plus les effets du charme du Cridurut, dit Jade stressée.

-On l'a répété mille fois, dit Louis en roulant des yeux. Et en plus c'est pas dans notre programme.

-Regard la pro, je lui chuchote avant de m'adresser à Jade, Jade j'ai oubliée a quoi servait le charme de Cridurut, je dis un peu paniqué.

-Il déclanche un cri si une personne pénétre dans la zone protégée par le sort*, elle dit en me répondant calmement avant de repaniquer, je ne me rapelle plus.

-Elle le fait exprès, demande Peakes en riant.

-Je pense même pas qu'elle a conscience de ce qu'elle fait, je dis en riant aussi.

-C'est pas juste de se moquer d'elle, la pauvre, la défend Tyler en me serrant la main avec un sourire.

Je lui répond le plus maturement possible avec une magnifique grimace qui le fait rire, ainsi que Lucy.

-On devrait y aller, dit Jade d'un air absent.

-On a encore dix minutes dit Lucy.

-Je vais y aller maintenant, rejoignez moi quand vous voulez ,dit Jade précipitamment en s'en allant. Louis soupir et passe une main sur son cou.

-Je vais la rejoindre, il cède.

-Fait vite, ne la fait pas trop attendre, dit méchamment James Potter.

-Je comprend maintenant pourquoi elle est partit, dit Lucy en s'en allant a son tour.

-Va te faire voir James, dit Louis en s'éloignant.

-Tu le suit pas Tyler, demande Max en souriant méchamment.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Max, lui répond mon copain en souriant hypocritement.

Je prends Tyler par la main et me dirige vers la salle de cours, tout le monde est presque présent, on se sépare et s'assoit chacun a notre place pour passer le teste. Au bout de cinq minutes, le professeur d'astronomie Mister Hayt, nous distribua les feuilles. Je connais la moitié des réponses, le reste j'inventerais. Au bout de une heure de réflection permanente sur le sujet, je finis et sors de la salle en laissant derrière moi presque toute la classe entière,seul quelques élèves sont déjà sortit comme Jade, Louis, Derek, James,Alice et maintenant moi.

Je me dirige directement vers le parc , pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil du mois de décembre. Je vois Louis adossé contre un arbre et Jade , la tête sur les genoux de ce dernier, est allongée sur le sol. Il joue avec ses boucles blondes et elle parlait en continue. Il ria et elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

-Pauvre con, elle dit en riant.

-C'est toi qui dit ça, il dit amusé.

-Si tu continus de te moquer de moi je ne te raconterais plus jamais d'anecdotes sur mon enfances, elle dit en le fussillant du regard.

-Elle t'a dit la fois où quand elle avait 5 ou 6ans, elle a bouder pendant plus de deux mois Gaetan son meilleur ami déjà a cette époque, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment se finissait un livre qu'elle adorée, je dis en m'asseyant a côté d'eux.

-Je ne me rapellais même plus de ça, dit Jade en se redressant avec un sourire. Je lui en ai bien fais baver pendant toute son enfance n'empêche, elle finit en riant.

-Je dois absolument le rencontrer ce Gaetan, c'est quoi son nom de famille déjà, demande Louis. Quoi, il demande quand j'éclate de rire.

-Liondor, dit Jade en m'adressant des regards noirs.

-Pourquoi elle rit, demande Louis à Jade.

-Ce nom de famille français, une fois traduit en anglais donne Lion et Or , un peu comme l'emblème de gryffondor.

-C'est... Drôle, il dit lentement.

J'arrête de rire et hausse un sourcil, ce changement d'humeur provoque un fous rire chez Jade et Louis.

-C'est ça moquez vous, pour moi c'est drôle, je dis en boudent.

-Désolée mais ta tête, continue de rire Jade.

Je l'observe attentivement. Elle est adossée a l'épaule de Louis, face a moi, secouée de spasme dû a son fous rire. Ses yeux cyans change petit à petit de couleur et devient vert. Un vert émeraude. Presque plus vif que ceux de Harry Potter et plus vivant. Elle ne s'en aperçoit même pas, elle n'a pas sa bague? Elle va faire comment? Potter se rapproche avec Max? POTTER SE RAPPROCHE AVEC MAX.

-Jade, je souffle, cours.

-hein?

-Fait ce que je te dis.

-Pou..

-Louis, on doit te parler, interrompt James. Seul.

-Tu peux dire ce que tu as a me dire devant elles, dit Louis en croissant les bras.

-On voulait..

Il s'interrompt au milieu de sa phrase et observe Jade attentivement. Il plonge son regard noisette dans le vert de ceux de ma meilleure amie. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils et se tourne vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, il demande en perdant toute confiance en lui presque déboussolé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux, demande Jade à Louis.

-Ils..humm...ils sont vert, il lui répond prudemment.

-Q-quoi, elle dit en regardant ses doigts. J'ai plus ma bague, elle me dit totalement paniquée, Jenny j'ai plus.

-Ok lève toi on va la chercher, je dis en me levant.

-Jade, demande doucement Louis.

-Je t'explique après, elle dit en rassemblement ses affaires au plus vite ,se lève et cours devant moi.

-D'accord, souffle Max Dubois. Tout à fait normal.

-Tu voulais, demande Louis à Potter lorsque je m'en vais pour changer de sujet.

Je cours derrière Jade et on rentre au château. Après une heure de recherche intense on le trouve nul part. Elle perd petit à petit le peu de self control qui lui reste. On traverse un couloir desert du sixième étages qu'elle connait si bien, pour voir si elle ne l'a pas fait tomber ici.

-T'es sûre que tu ne l'as pas oubliée quelques parts? Tu ne l'as pas enlevé, je demande pour la cinquième fois.

-Non putain Jen je l'ai pas perdue on me l'a volait.

-Qui voudrait..

-Si c'est ses garces qui l'ont pris je les tue, elle hurle presque hystérique, vous êtes les seules a être au courant Jenny, qui d'autres voudraient me prendre ma bague.

-Je ne sais pas..

-Je vais les tuer, elle répète en faisant les cent pas.

-Calme toi.

-JENNY SANS CETTE BAGUE JE SUIS FICHUE, elle me crit en s'arrêtant dans ses cent pas, TU SAIS AUSSI BIEN QUE MOI CE QUI VA ARRIVER. SANS CETTE BAGUE JE N'AI AUCUN CONTRÔLE SUR MOI. REGARDE MES YEUX. BORDEL JENNY ME YEUX SONT VERT ALORS QUE JE NE CHARME PERSONNE. Elle s'arrête et baisse la tête. Ses épaules se secouent légèrement de manière irrégulière. Elle se laisse glisser, dos contre un mur. Elle prend sa tête entre les mains. -Ça va être d'abord les yeux, après les cheveux, ensuite mon pouvoir va s'amplifier. J'aurais un pouvoir sur un rayon de deux mètres, puis trois, cinq , huit, quinze, trente et en un battement de cil sa serait le château tout entier, elle énumère doucement. Dis moi que c'est un cauchemar Jennifer, je t'en supplies. Je m'approche d'elle et passe un bras sur ses épaules. Je soupire en l'observant et la serre contre moi.

-Tu as toujours ton colier, je lui demande dans un murmure. Elle hoche doucement la tête contre mon épaule.

-Alors tu as encore un long moment avant de t'inquiéter de tout ça, maintenant lève toi on doit aller au dîner. Ils vont annoncer le résultat du groupe ce soir normalement.

-Je pense pas.

-Si ils l'ont dit au début, tu n'as pas suivis ou quoi, je la contre en me levant.

-Pour une fois que tu écoute, elle dit en souriant tout en séchant ses larmes.

-J'écoute toujours ma chère, je dis en la poussant légèrement.

-C'est ça et moi je m'appelle Morgane, elle dit en riant tout en descendanr les escaliers.

-Et moi Merlin l'enchanteur, je dis en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Tais toi , elle dit en riant. Je suis désolée, elle reprend quelques secondes plus tard.

-Pour?

-Ma réaction, le fait que t'es presque toujours obligée de m'aider, réconforter et épauler. Je suis simplement désolée de te fatiguer, me dit elle doucement en regardant ses mains.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, je lui dis en roulant des yeux, tu m'as supportée dans tout mes états d'esprits, les moments les plus importants de ma vie et je peux très bien supporter tes petits saut d'humeur.

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fais sans toi, elle me dit en souriant.

-Je sais pas mais pour ma part je sais que j'aurais des notes moins bonnes en cours, je dis en riants.

-Débile, elle dit en rentrant dans la grande salle. Mes yeux.. Ils.

-Oui, je souffle impuissante.

-Je peux le faire. On peut d'abord aller voir Scorp, elle demande tristement en me regardant, il me redonnera courage.

-Juste deux minutes alors.

Elle hoche la tête et marche rapidement vers la table des serpents, je la suis de près. Elle s'assoit directement près de son protégé.

-Salut Scorp, hey Drew ça faisait longtemps que je t'ai pas vue, il va bien ton père? Tu vas bien Isodore, elle dit rapidement. Ils sont dans un mutisme intense.

-Déjà que tu étais belle avant, maintenant t'es carrément.. Wow, dit Andrew toujours sous l'effet.

-La ferme Zabini, dit Scorpius a Andrew, tu parles pas comme ça d'elle.

-J'ai rien dis, se défend Andrew en levant les bras en l'air.

-Je vais bien, répond enfin Isodore Nott à Jade, tu devrais penser a retrouver ta bague.

-Comment, je dis surprise.

-Je suis observateur, si la couleur de ses yeux ont changés de couleurs et que ça a l'air naturel, en plus si il lui manque un élément habituel , à l'occurrence la bague familiale qu'elle a toujours sur elle, j'en déduis qu'elle a besoin de sa pour canaliser ses pouvoir qui lui enlève presque son identité.

-Flippant comme gosse, dit Jade épatée, flippant mais s'est un génie et très beau au passage.

-Jade, soupire Scorp exaspéré, tu vas faire comment?

-Elle ne sait pas, je répond a sa place.

-J'espère pour toi que tu trouve vite ta réponse, tu connais les..

-Oui Scorpius, oui je connais les conséquences merci, elle dit en soupirant. Bon on va aller manger,bonne appétit.

Et elle se lève, je la suis en soupirant. Je vois Tyler qui boude et Louis soupirer a tout de champs. Bizarre. Jade s'assoit à la gauche de Louis, tandis que moi je me place en face d'eux, à côté de mon copain. Il me prend directement dans ses bras et soupire de soulagement.

-Ça va, je demande dans un murmure.

-Je me sens mieux quand je t'ai dans mes bras, il me répond doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qui..

-Ce n'est rien, il me réconforte tout de suite, mais quand je t'ai près de moi je me sens mieux. Je ne pense a rien d'autres a part toi, j'oublie tout ce qui m'entoure. J'ai attendu ça si longtemps, il murmure.

-J'ai rêvée de cet instant tellement de fois, j'avoue a mon tours.

-Je..

-Hey les amoureux je mange, faites ça ailleurs, nous dit Jade avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Tais toi la fille aux yeux bizarres, dit Tyler sans la regarder.

-Enfoiré, elle dit a mi-voix en plantant sa fourchette sur son steak innocent.

-C'était méchant, je dis malgré moi.

-Je sais, il dit en grimaçant, mais sinon elle n'allait pas nous laisser tranquille. Oui ,ça m'arrive d'être égoïste, il dit en riant de ma réaction puis s'approche de moi pour capturer mes lèvres doucement.

-Beurk , non je suis pas d'accord sortez et laissez moi manger en paix, commente Jade. J'ai plus faim, elle dit pendant que Louis rit.

* * *

><p>Je vois Jenny et Tyler s'embrasser et tout envie de manger me quitte, sérieux on fait pas ce genre de chose devant quelqu'un qui mange. J'ai plus faim. Ohhh une tarte au chocolat. Je la prend et collence à la manger, quand j'entends quelqu'un rire à mes côtés.<p>

-" je peux plus manger" , dit Louis en m'imitant entre deux fous rires, et là tu fais quoi?

-Ça ne compte pas, je dis en finissant mon désert.

-T'es yeux.. Ils.., il commence mal à l'aise.

-J'ai perdue la bague qui contrôler ma puissance, mon pouvoir de charme et cetera. Quelqu'un me la prise, je continue de murmurer pour que seul lui puisse lentendre, et sans elle je suis finis.

-Tu veux dire que tu vas garder..

-Oui, pour l'instant grâce à mon collier je peux tenir le coup mais à la fin de l'année..

-Alors arrête de dramatiser, tu as jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour retrouver cette foutue bague et pour te soucier des conséquences. Ton collier absorbera le surplus de pouvoir pendant un moment et tu demandera a tes parents de t'acheter une bague.

-Louis, je me répond dans un murmure, ces bagues son unique, si je la perd j'en ai plus d'autres.

-Alors on va la trouver, calme toi, peut être que tes yeux retroueront leur vraie couleur avec le temps.

-C'est ma vraie couleur, je le contre dit tristement, j'ai les yeux vert de naissance Louis, c'est pour ça que je m'appelle Jade. Parce que la première chose qui a frappé mes parents était la couleur de mes yeux. J'ai les yeux presque bleu, enfin cyan , bleu et vert depuis ma venue à Poudlard.

-Tu veux dire qu'à Beauxbâtons tu n'avais pas ta bague?

-Si je l'avais, mais pas pour ces fonctions. Cette bague s'organise en fonction des besoins de la velane. Là bas elle me servait seulement à ne pas perdre contrôle. Ici elle me sert a bloquer tout ce qui fait de moi qui je suis.

-Tu pouvais charmer là bas?

-Oui, on m'acceptait telle que j'étais, je dis tristement.

-Ne..

-Bonsoir, dit une vieille voix en coupant court a toutes les conversations en un mot, ce soir est un grand soir pour quelques uns d'entre vous, continue McGonagal. On vous a demandez, à chacun d'entre vous , à participer à des testes d'aptitudes et connaissances pour vous évaluer et vous classer afin d'avoir un groupe d'élite compétant. Cette coupe taillée de glace, dit elle en montrant l'oeuvre d'une main, désignera les heureux élus. Qu'est-ce que le groupe d'élite? Ils vont refléter la puissance de notre chère école. Ils auront de lourdes responsabilités et d'engagements. Ils vont devoir beaucoup sacrifier pour arrivez a leurs but ultime, la réussite. Mais tout en restant loyaux et juste, en traitant les personnes avec respect sans les juger sur aucuns critères. Je voudrais vous rapeller qu'il y a dans cette coupe , le nom de tout les élèves qui ont eu plus de 500 points lors des évaluations. Ainsi que si vous avez moins de 15ans , un autre élève pourra se porter volontaire à votre place, cet élève doit seulement être de la même maison et doit aussi figure dans la liste, l'élève de moins de 15ans doit être d'accord avec ce changement. La coupe désigne et vous serez obligé de remplir vos responsabilités,car c'est un contrat magique. Ce tournois peut avoir l'air inoffensif, mais il est plus dangereux que vous le ne croiriez. Maintenant place au choix.

Elle tend sa baguette vers le centre de la coupe et un flamme orange s'en éleve. Un bout de parchemin en sort et elle l'attrape en plein vol.

-Brett Stongold, elle dit à voix haute et un serdaigle se lève fièrement de son banc pour marcher jusqu'à elle. Acceptez-vous la place que vous a attribué la coupe de glace?

-Oui, il répond avec assurance. Elle hoche la tête un autre morceau de parchemin en sort.

-Jennifer Sortvif, dit elle.

J'ouvre grand les yeux et observe Jenny qui perd peu a peu des couleurs. Je lui envois un coup de pied pour qu'elle réagit, ce qu'elle fit, tremblante. Elle s'avance jusqu'à la directrice et répond oui à sa question. La directrice reçoit un autre papier et le lit a voix haute.

-Scorpius Malefoy.

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines et je lève les yeux vers la table des serpentards. Non. Je commence a paniquer. Il ne peut pas... il va se faire. Si Gaetan à raison, il ne tiendra pas.

-Je suis volontaire, dit une voix masculine fortement.

Et je dirige mon attention vers cette personne. Je vois Daniel Hayt debout, droit et déterminé. C'est comme une bouffée d'oxygène, ce geste..

-Avancez vous Mister Hayt, dit elle fièrement. Poser vos mains sur la coupe, elle dit une fois qu'il l'a rejoint.

Et à l'instant même des flammes blanches sortirent de la coupe, elle lui sourit et hoche la tête. La seconde même un autre parchemin en sort.

-Jadeline Delune

(* source : danger-poudlard-rpg .forumactif. com)

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. D'après vous comment ça va se dérouler le chapitre suivant? Vos réactions sur la dispute chez les Impérieuses? Les yeux de Jade? Vous pensez que qui va être avec qui? Des idées pour la suites?_


End file.
